


ODI ET AMO (English version)

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, IronWidow - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Natasha Romanov, Omega Peter Quill, Omega Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sort Of, Stony - Freeform, Suspense, alternative universe, stuckony - Freeform, winteriron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Hate and Love. A war, a plague, and Pure-Blood Alphas trying to have a quiet life in the middle of a conspiracy. AU:  A/B/O harem type.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Quill/Thor, Rumiko Fujikawa/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	1. The Grey Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mere diversion of mine, a feline exercise to please me. A different story, so don't expect to find what I usually write. Thank you.
> 
> Also, I didn't translate the story, it was Caro -a good reader of mine- who made the job. Thank you so much for the effort!
> 
> The original one is in Spanish.

**ODI ET AMO.**

Author: Clumsykitty

Fandom: Marvel, AU, ABO.

Couples: Am ... many? Harem.

Rights: to sigh.

Warnings: this is a story I have written just to please myself, it is a complete mental story full of clichés with very conscious involuntary and a bit of non-con smut on my part. Being an ABO we will find what we must find in an Omegaverse, so there is no deception on notice, this is not the Divine Comedy or One Hundred Years of Solitude.

But thanks for reading me.

* * *

**THE GRAY TONGUE**

_Autumn Winter_

_End of the Black Autumn War._

Buck's earliest childhood memory was the healer's chants as he applied warm oil in his left arm, him crying under the desperate gaze of his parents, poor peasants who had been left in misery when the armies of barbarians swept away their crops and killed their livestock, leaving them with nothing to eat in the winter. The war that raged that distant Western Province, was later to be known as the Black Autumn War for the amount of ash that was blown up by the funeral pyres, both of the dead in the battlefields and the fallen of the Gray Tongue. The Western Province was one of the poorest of the Kingdom and one that later, as if the pain suffered by the invasions weren’t enough, suffered the curse of the Gray Tongue, a disease that, if it did not kill its victims, it left them with scars on their skin that were impossible to erase.

Buck had caught the Gray Tongue from so many sick people that were left on the road, not to mention that his poor diet did not help him to resist such serious illness. And so, his parents sold what little they had left to save him, although the healer insisted that it was better to let their pup die, a merciful act more than anything else. They refused, accompanying their little son while the healer burned the evil fungus that appeared on the skin and grew like a long gray tongue with black frets all over its body as it killed slowly his host, between very high fevers and vomitings of blood. The Gray Tongue on Buck already ran down his left arm. It took three long, painful days to stop and heal it. When the danger passed, the healer offered his condolences to the poor peasants.

The Gray Tongue had scarred Buck for life with grayish skin that reached his shoulder. But the worst thing was that surely due to the fevers and contagion, the Omega child would be sterile, without heat nor an essence to be able to form any family. A Dry Omega as they called it popularly, something that was worse than being a traitor to the Kingdom or a murderer of infants since it was believed that the Gray Tongue was a punishment from the Gods for some sin committed either by a family member or by the victim. As Buck's parents were already regarded by their son’s illness as undesirables by the rest of the surviving inhabitants, their fate was cast.


	2. I

**I**

* * *

Another invasion made Buck's parents flee, already motivated by the general contempt, seeking refuge on the border with the Southern Province. In the passage of the long bridge that united both lands, the barbarians attacked and Buck was orphaned when the bridge was blown to pieces by a huge ball of fire. He was saved from the confusion of screams, feet, and bodies burned by a woman Beta who took him hidden under her cloaks to her home that he later knew as the Tea House, where they trained both Betas and Omegas to serve in the Dominions, the territories of the Alphas. Ilsa, the Beta who saved Buck, realizing that she had rescued a Dry Omega marked by the Gray Tongue, lashed at him in rage, making him a slave to the House.

This is how Buck grew up, learning to never speak unless asked nor disobey, memorizing the training so he could help others orphaned Beta and Omegas that Mrs. Ilsa rescued from war zones. He was taught how to read and write the basics for his slave chores, waking before sunrise and finishing his labors when the owls were already hooting to the Moon, washing under the blanket of the stars by the well near the swamp, as he was not allowed to wash inside the house for fear of spreading the Gray Tongue to others, although the disease had already left him. That is why the little boy learned to cover his arm, preferring to say that he had suffered burns to not inconvenience visitors or his mistress.

“At least you are strong and agile, the Gods granted me that grace with you,” the woman said once. “I spend food with you, so you should be grateful that I show compassion for your miserable life, slave.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Ilsa.”

From time to time he would get beaten to be reminded that a Dry Omega was the worst thing that could ever exist in the Kingdom. Buck just clenched his teeth and eyelids, quietly as a whip of nine tongues opened his back. Mrs. Ilsa liked wine when the beer made her feel poorly, and Buck would pay for it although he remained grateful to her despite everything, like the state of their old robes, made of cheap fabric, some tough and worn sandals. However, it was a better life than many other slaves without forgetting the few Dry Omegas that he came to encounter. The people of the town where he now lived used to torture them because they claim that it was to make amends to the Gods as they were blasphemed with their existence because a Dry Omega, useless for anything, was a burden on a Kingdom that was recovering from the war. They used to tie them up and make cattle animals penetrate them until they were killed by tears, other times they were used as bait for hunting dogs. Ilsa looked kind compared to them, so Buck never gave her any reason to be used for fun. As he grew and reached adolescence, his lack of heats and scents prove to be useful, as he could come and go among the Omegas of the house to help them in their heats.

Because of her addiction to wine, Mrs. Ilsa ended up in debt for years and had to pay with some of the Betas and Omegas to avoid ending up in the dungeons. Those crises forced her to get rid of a lot of things at the Teahouse, including Buck. A Tax Collector bought him among a batch of draft horses and a well-maintained carriage. The young Omega felt real dread for his fate, imploring Ilsa on her knees to let him be with her, even if she never fed him again, but the owner of the Tea House kicked him out without looking at him as she entered home again, slamming the door in the boy's face. Buck wept as he followed the horses, imploring the Gods that would not listen to him, that something happened with his life. The Collector was anything but a foolish man, knowing the whole Kingdom by his trade, had been interested in Buck to offer it at a price a thousand times higher to a butler of the Northern Province, where they headed out in his carriage. Buck heard between incredulous and terrified that he would end up in a Dominion, as the vast areas of the territory of a Pure Blood Alpha, to whom he would serve as the man saw fit.

“You're grown up now, this is the best you'll have, I can assure you. No one will accept you anymore so don’t even try to escape. Nobody has a use for a Dry Omega.”

Buck said nothing, resigned to whatever fate had in store for him. At the Teahouse, when Alphas arrived to choose their Betas or Omegas, they had always been aggressive with him. They never touched him because he was marked with the Gray Tongue, but that did not save him from the humiliations or blows that from time to time now, and then he received for no reason. For him, an Alpha meant pain. The Collector's carriage traveled through a winding road until reaching a wide river whose roofed bridge they crossed, passing under several stone arches carved with the faces of wolves showing their fangs that made him hold his breath, not because of that fierce image but because of the aroma that began to invade his smell. He had never met such a strong Alpha, that place so beautiful for its woods and cobbled paths was permeated by the unmistakable scent of its master. _Cinnamon, fresh earth, metal perhaps_ … Buck sniffed discreetly, shuddering then tightly clinging to his small package on the chest consisting of a change of clothes and a wooden button belonging to her mother that he had always kept with him, his only belongings.

The carriage went up a hill that grew bushes trimmed with flowers of various shapes and colors to a much wider path with wolf sculptures on either side. At last, he spotted the home of that Alpha. In the Kingdom, only Pure Blood were entitled to such riches being part of the rulers, even so, Buck's eyes did not believe the huge palace of white stone with gilt-edged windows to which they headed. Multiple wings and halls between gigantic colorful gardens and multi-tiered fountains, towers, floating arches, vaults. His temporary owner seemed to notice his amazement because he explained to him about that Domain.

“This is Lord Stark's Domain of the North Third House. Commander of the Knights of Iron, Lord of the Blue Arch and Champion of the Northern Province. Your Alpha.”

Far from comforting him, those words only increased Buck's fear as a Pure Blood Alpha didn't need a Dry Omega like him other than to use him as a toy in some game with his guests or to test the count of how many dicks of beasts he could resist between bets for his own life. He wanted to jump out of the carriage and run as far as his feet would take him, but he also knew that that was a foul punishable with stoning to death by being away from his master for a few hours. Either way, he was dead. He was immersed in those thoughts when they finally reached the main entrance, a huge wall of thick white blocks with iron torches and a heavy gate in the center of which was the shield of the North Third House, a silver wolf howling with a bow of swords in the background.

A creak made him wince, noting that the shield snapped in two like the gate, coming out of it a Higher Beta woman with dark hair and pinned to the top of her head, dressed in a robe and cloak of dark blue with golden edges. On her chest hung several keys from silver that jingled as she walked towards the carriage. Behind her, half a dozen stealthy and downcast servants followed in her martial steps, all with embroidery on their shoulders of that wolf shield. The Collector jumped down from his float, bowing to the serious woman whose hard-faced eyes fixed on the skittish Buck.

“Is that him?”

“Yes, as we agreed.”

“The payment chest is already traveling to its destination.”

“Then my work ends here. Thank you, my Lady.” The Collector turned to Buck, grunting to see him still on the carriage. “What are you doing sitting there? Get down now!”

With the feminine gaze on him, Buck did, feeling his legs buckle as he stepped on that Pure Blood Alpha territory. Not even the servants of that Domain were in the conditions in which that he was arriving: all dirty, haggard, and completely disheveled. The Collector bowed once more before getting into his carriage and prodding his horses, hurrying away from there. Buck bowed his head to the Higher Beta, hugging his travel bundle as a protective amulet against their fierce scrutiny. The horses' hooves stopped being heard when the woman spoke with a tone of voice that did not admit any disobedience.

“I am Ann, Housekeeper of Lord Stark's Domain. Follow me.”

Thus, began that long walk inside the palace that had soaring ceilings where hung chandeliers and looms that dimmed the light coming in through the narrow but long windows. Arch and carved columns were interspersed with niches of marble sculptures or inset with portraits unknown to the young Omega. Buck tripped over the carpets or rugs from time to time as he went stealing looks at the palace architecture, noting that it was divided into five main parts. When they reached another arch with the shield crowning it, Ann stopped, pointing at the entrance to one of those sections.

"This will be your Nest, there are four others that belong to the other Omegas and Lord Stark himself. From now on you will be the Fifth Omega of the Domain.”

Buck barely understood anything, following the Housekeeper under the archway that turned into a domed ceiling from which vines hung with white flowers. He noticed that other servants lit red paper lanterns with gold bands that were hanging along the path that was going to that main part upfront. It was a huge house with three floors, the upper one had a double water roof with small arches and sculptures of wolves as guardians of the balcony. To the sides of the house, ran two constructions of a single level, forming a U with the greater house among the gardens and fountains interspersed.

“The Third House of the North is a noble family of ancestral traditions that you must follow at the foot of the letter or you will dishonor Lord Stark and his ancestors,” said Ann, passing between the two aisles heading home. “All Omegas remain in their Nests unless their Alpha calls them to the Common House or their rooms. You can't invade another Omega's space; you must always be invited in the same way that they cannot enter your Nest without your consent. Only Lord Stark can go back and forth between all the Nests because he is your Alpha. Are you paying attention?”

“Y-Yes.”

“You will address Lord Stark as Alpha or My Lord.”

“I understand.”

As they reached the steps leading up to the entrance of the house, the Housekeeper turned and Buck narrowly missed colliding with her.

“Your bath is ready, get rid of those pestilences for once, you will use the clothes that Lord Stark wants you to wear, not those old rags. Today, for your arrival and wedding with Lord Stark, you will use the finery of the Third House of the North. Come on.”

The young Omega seriously considered running away upon hearing the word "wedding." _Wedding? Was he going to…?_ The soldiers and servants surrounding the house waned his willingness to escape, climbing heavily the steps to enter what would be his home. His Nest. It was at least three times larger than the Tea House of Mrs. Ilsa, more spacious with furniture whose function was unknown since he did not have that kind of luxuries in his life. On the next floor, Ann showed him his bedroom which struck him as a house within the house. The Housekeeper snapped her fingers at the servants, hastening them to take away those clothes like the bundle he held with trembling hands.

“Not the button,” he pleaded. “It was my mother's.”

Ann left it to him, taking him to the bathroom where she ended up undressing him. Buck covered his left arm on the spot, trying to hide the marks of the Gray Tongue and lowering his head down the shame more than his nakedness in front of the Higher Beta, who froze for a few seconds before rolling up her sleeves and calling him to the tub.

“Come on, I don't have that much patience.”

Buck came out clean in a heavy suit of tunics and cloak crossing his chest with thick edges embroidered in gold, the fabrics were crimson red with silver wolves as brooches that held the crosses. They left him with his hair down with a wreath of white flowers on his head and ribbons falling behind, sitting in the little room adjoining the bedroom, among bouquets of roses and more of those red lanterns cluttering the space. By then, the young Omega's heart sounded more like a racing horse. He did not quite understand why a Pure Blood Alpha would buy him to marry him if he was a Dry Omega with the Gray Tongue mark. Would it be part of his cruel intentions? Not to mention the Prima Noctis that left him paralyzed just thinking about it.

The sun was setting when he was alone sitting there in the middle of the living room, listening to the rumor of the neighing horses in the distance. The loud announcement of the servants made him tremble. Lord Stark arrived at the palace. His presence was clear to him because his scent was accentuated, invading all Buck's senses. He could swear that even the firm and rhythmic steps of the Alpha were clear to him, as he got off his horse at the entrance of the arch, walk towards the house, climbing up to where he was and open the doors with a red lantern with gold strips in one hand, a medallion of silver in the other.

“A-Alpha ...” he barely whispered in a small voice without daring to look up.

Lord Stark smiled, walking over to the stool next to the chair of his trembling Omega, leaving there the lantern and taking the medallion with both hands, raising it above the head of Buck, who only looked at the feet peeking out from under those velvety cloaks in red with golden edges equal to his. The warm, harmonic voice of the Alpha was heard.

“I, Anthony Stark, of the North Third House, for my ancestors and the Gods who have to bless me, I name you, Buck, as my Fifth Omega.”

The silver wolf medallion was placed on Buck's neck, whose shudder was more than evident when the Alpha’s touch brushed against his body, fighting to keep his tears from falling, a consequence of fear. A gentle but sure hand cupped his chin, forcing him to look at the rest of his master and Sir Lord Stark was tall, strong-bodied under those fine robes, long black hair that fell to his shoulders, beard lining his chin along with his mouth and blue eyes darker than the young Omega's, but strangely kind despite the impression of being a knight expert in warfare and life. The Alpha smiled at Buck, cleaning with his thumb a treacherous tear from his cheek.

“Edwyn,” he called out loud.

“Here, Lord Stark.”

“Bring dinner.”

“Right away, Master.”

“Shall we go to the dining room?” Lord Stark motion with an arm inviting the other to follow him to the door.

Buck nodded repeatedly, unsettled that his Alpha was only doing that, no longer touching him for the rest of dinner, sitting on the other side of the headboard while being presented with exquisite foods that in his life as a slave he had ever tasted. Between the fear of some sudden retaliation and momentary relief from not having Lord Stark so close, the young Omega filled his hungry stomach, delighting in tasting the meats and vegetables of the plates along with a smooth wine and bread freshly baked. Once they finished, he clenched his fists as he saw the Alpha approach again when they stood up, but all he did was take his face in his hands and kiss his forehead with just a touch of his lips.

“Welcome, Buck, and good night. Have a nice rest.”

The young Omega stood there, not knowing what to say or do when he saw Lord Stark leave along with his servants, leaving him alone… and in peace if he honestly admitted it. No marks, no knots nor a stained body. He had left him intact. Buck breathed in relief, although he felt a sting of pain in his chest as he assumed that the reason for not touching him was the mark of the Gray Tongue, in addition to being a Dry Omega. No Pure Blood Alpha would excite to be with an Omega that he can neither smell nor gave pups, added to that the unpleasant view of a skin damaged by the burn of the medicinal oil. He stroked his medallion with sadness, maybe he would be just like another object that would decorate the Domain of that imposing Lord, the Gods wanted him alive and in pain.


	3. II

**II**

* * *

“Fifth Omega, it's time to get up.”

Ann's voice woke Buck the next day, noticing that the red lanterns had disappeared completely, only the flowers and the finery that he carefully left on a piece of furniture before going to sleep, in the most splendid bed that his exhausted body had ever touched, remained. The only one’s evidence of their wedding night, if it could be called that. Buck wanted to protest when he saw that the servants were about to undress him and do all that bathing ritual, but the stern look of the Housekeeper dissuaded him from doing such nonsense. There was no breakfast because apparently, it would take it in parts when visiting the other Nests, part of those ancestral traditions that Newcomer Omega should know.

He walked briskly in his new clothes and hair tied in a short braid falling down his right shoulder towards the Nest of the Fourth Omega. The house and gardens were similar to his, except those feminine touches that he supposed were details placed by the young woman who came out to receive them after asking permission to enter. She was smiling, with long black hair in braids curled on her head, with flowers decorating them that fell on her neck where she showed proudly her Mark, shorter than Buck and she seemed to be the same age. The young woman hugged him as soon as she saw him, kissing him on his cheek and inviting him to go into the hall of spacious windows while Ann made the proper introductions.

“Fourth Omega, he's the Fifth Omega Domain's, Buck. Fifth Omega, this is Miko, Fourth Omega, mother of Lady Rumi, who is approaching.”

“Rumi!” Miko smiled as she called her daughter to her lap. “Say hello to Uncle Buck.”

“Uncle Buck, good morning.” A beautiful Higher Beta girl with blue eyes like her father greeted with a bow that he corresponded with.

Miko was funny, witty, and energetic to Buck’s pleasure, tasting the tea that she said she prepared by herself. He received as part of the customs, a silky fabric in color wine, departing with a hearty farewell to the next Nest. Unlike the fresh scent and Miko's soft, the next Omega's was aggressive, spicy. A fierce red-haired woman received him, sweeping him with her eyes before offering him a seat in his hall. Buck gulped, intimidated by the Third Omega named Talia. She had already given Lord Stark two pups, the eldest about eight years old named Jeim, Alpha with his father's hair, and a red-haired girl that she still carried in her arms named Tasha, who was Higher Beta just like Rumi.

“You're from the Western Province, aren't you?”

“Yes.”

“I knew it, the color of your eyes is so typical of those lands. Why do you have your left hand covered with bandages?”

“Ah ... it's better this way.”

Talia seemed to read people the way books were read; she was direct in her way of expressing herself and her manners. Buck got the impression that the Omega didn't like him despite receiving a small chest of carved metal on her part. Again, the walks between nests helped him to digest breakfast and clear his head of fears. The next Nest attracted his attention by its sweet aroma and at the same time strong. A young, athletic man with long, braided blond hair with bright blue eyes greeted him, giving him a wide smile. Stev, Second Omega of the Dominion, proud of his three restless puppies: Pet, an adolescent Pure Blood Alpha, Jon, an Alpha boy running around the age of Jeim and Sama, a Higher Beta in the age of shedding teeth that were as mischievous as her two older brothers.

“You must have questions to ask, Buck,” Stev suggested when they were at the dining table, unlike the previous Nests, the blonde made him go to that part of his house. “Miko is very shy and Talia wouldn't say anything unless her life was in danger, that leaves me as your only source to clear doubts.”

“Well, yes…”

“Come on, among us, Omegas of a Domain, we must know and support each other.”

“Why is your hand bandaged?” Pet asked suddenly.

“What did I say about table manners, my son?”

“Oh.”

“Without pouting that you are not a child of arms, soon you will be a man.”

“Shouldn't I answer him?” Buck asked uneasily in a low voice. “He's an Alpha ...”

“He is still a puppy and must behave with his visitors.”

“I'm sorry, Uncle Buck.”

“Much better.” Stev gave his firstborn a warning look before turning to the other Omega with his usual smile. “Please express your concerns.”

“Well…” Buck drank warm milk and honey from a bowl to clear his throat. “Why me?”

“Why you? I'm afraid I don't understand that.”

“I… I’m useless as Omega.”

“Oh, Buck,” Stev denied, patting his bandaged hand on purpose. “You are the Fifth Omega of this Domain and part of our family. Anthony does not value people for their caste, he has other ways of seeing things differently.”

Buck was scandalized to hear Lord Stark's name spoken by the Second Omega, but as he noticed that no one, not even the Housekeeper herself was fazed, he assumed it was Steve's privilege having given his master an Pure Blood Alpha and two other healthy puppies, who seemed delighted to have him at the table while they jammed their rosy cheeks with breakfast.

“Why did they put up so many red lanterns last night?”

“Ah, that's another tradition. To indicate where our Alpha will spend the night so as not to be disturbed. In your case, to also celebrate your union with him. The third reason to do it is special occasions in the family.”

“Like my birthday!” Exclaimed a happy Sama.

“Don't talk with your mouth full, dear.”

“I see…” Buck blinked in surprise and somewhat flushed at the idea of the lanterns, somewhat undecided about his next question. “So, um…”

“Yes?”

“Why did he not…? Lord Stark didn't... he didn't ...”

Stev gave his hand a gentle squeeze, reassuring him. He was a very warm Omega and friendly while having a firm character too.

“Buck, he knows you didn't have a good time, he won't do anything you don't want to. Told us about you before you arrived, asking us to help you adapt. He was already looking for his Fifth Omega, but no one had caught his attention. He is special with his tastes” the blond shook with a smile as if remembering something. “Whimsical, I would say. Anthony understands that your vision of the Alphas is associated with terrible things, so you will see him from a certain distance. He wants you to feel first at home, safe, and above all happy. If later you want there to be red lanterns in your Nest, don't hesitate that he will grant it to you. He did so with every Omega of his, including me.”

Buck wanted to ask how Stev knew Lord Stark so well, but a glance through his house was enough to see that he was the favorite of all the Omegas, which left him very curious to know who occupied the highest rank and, therefore, who had received the blessings of the priests in the Temple of the Gods, being the couple with the official title. After thanking him, Buck received a book as a gift, the first one of his life. Said nothing about his lack of literary education so as not to offend, he guessed that now he would have free time to amend that. Following Ann in his brisk stride, he said goodbye to Stev and his pups heading towards the Main house. The scent of his Alpha was greater there, the territory of both Lord Stark and his consort.

Upon arrival, he noticed that a part of the house, twice the size of the rest of the other Nests, was covered by black looms that ran from ceiling to the floor at the windows, with other dark cloaks covering furniture or walls. Candles were burned in respectful silence around an altar where he saw a portrait of a beautiful teenage girl with golden hair of reddish tones and a kind smile. Her crimson red cloaks with golden edges indicated the status of a couple blessed in a temple, just like the Mark on her neck and the medallion they all wore. Ann made a ceremonial bow to the altar, turning to the young Omega to introduce him.

“Lady Virginia Stark, First Omega. The Gray Tongue took her life during the War of the Black Autumn. Show your respects.”

Buck bowed similarly, surprised to hear of Lady Stark's death at the same war that he had endured alongside his parents before they died on the bridge. As the Housekeeper explained later, Lord Stark had known her from a young age and had married his First Omega once all the rites were covered, following the orders of his father, who went to war never to return. Lord Stark became the new Alpha of the Northern Third House Domain, winning the fights which later brought peace to the Province and later to the Kingdom. However, his young wife was infected with the Gray Tongue when trying to help the sick and no healer in the entire Kingdom could save her, saying goodbye to the world one winter night.

Lord Stark never wanted to replace her like other Pure Blood Alpha used to do. He had loved her sincerely and his death brought melancholy until he found in Steve the consolation as well the encouragement to form his Pack, the Stark Clan, according to the traditions because the Pack that his father had formed had been undone after his death and the war that snatched the life of the rest of the family. Lord Stark's mother had passed away by then, only Stev had met her as Talia and Miko arrived much later. Buck did not doubt that the fact that Lady Stark had died from the Gray Tongue had to do with the choice of his Alpha to turn him into the Fifth Omega, completing his Pack, although in reality there were only four Omegas, the Champion of the North was not denied those whims.

Once again back in his Nest, Buck set out to see all the nooks and crannies of his house, meditating on everything he knew so far about his new life and his family. Each Pure Blood Alpha had its customs according to the name of their Clan, although in general, they all possessed various Omegas with their ranks for a wide descent that will secure the name for several generations. The Black Autumn War had severely depleted the Kingdom and the Herds, so the Alphas were always looking for more Omegas for their Packs. Lady Stark, for example, had been an Omega daughter of Alphas, a rarity, but at the same time a treasure that the Lord Stark's father secured with achievements in battles for his son. Stev had been the son of Higher Betas, members of the court of the Kingdom. Talia was not from a noble family but her father had first betrothed her to an Alpha that she murdered as she later proudly assured him, nobody asked for her hand for the same reason.

Only Lord Stark conquered her like one who tames a tiger, Buck thought, because the dangerous and aggressive character did not change. Miko, on the other hand, with her innocence and joy had enchanted their Alpha just by looking at him. She corroborated Stev's words about never pressing them on their wedding night until every Omega in its own time wanted to be with Lord Stark after adjusting to his Domain and his customs. Buck had his next breakfasts, lunches, and dinners in his own Nest, spending days there. Truth be told, he was grateful that he had that huge space to himself. He already knew that Lord Stark would not harm him, but feeling that strong presence continued intimidating him, as he had realized it when they had the family reunion in the Common House, seated in the wide circular dining room divided into arches according to the status of each Omega with their respective cubs, although these could go and fight to be in the lap of their lovely father despite the scolding of their mothers.

The young Omega had remained silent and without moving from his place, watching how they chatted each other or the topics they discussed, barely looking at Lord Stark whose gaze he felt upon his person, fidgeting in his spacious chair with nerves. Buck had spent a lifetime being a slave, mistreated by the Alphas and generally despised for his mark of the Gray Tongue, it was still hard for him to believe that all of a sudden, a Pure Blood Alpha was accepting him as he was without pressure, that he passed for good in the eyes of others. Steve's eldest son, Pet, came unexpectedly to visit him in his Nest, being the heir of Lord Stark, he forgot the rules often, but Buck never forbade him those sudden appearances, his laughter and joviality cheered him inside those enormous rooms, always offering him food to his insatiable stomach.

“Will you tell me why you bandage your hand?”

“Because it's a shame to watch, young Alpha.”

“Why?”

“My skin was burned by the Gray Tongue.”

“Can I see?”

“... I don't think Stev ...”

“I won't tell him! You won't tell him. No one will tell him.”

Buck denied, wondering where all that food that Pet devoured when visiting him was going, sighing before lifting the wide sleeve of his upper robe and slowly removing the bandages that now were made of cotton cloth. The gray bands with blackish veins of the disease appeared on the skin of his hand, climbing to his wrist where they disappeared under the fabrics. Pet wanted to touch them but the young Omega jerked his hand away, shaking his head before covering himself with bandages.

“No, young Alpha. Please.” 

“But you're not sick anymore.”

“It's better this wat, can you grant me that favor?”

“I guess I can,” Pet sighed. “But you shouldn't hide it. It is not a bad thing.”

“They say that the Gray Tongue is a curse of the Gods.”

“Ha! Father thinks otherwise.” 

“What does Lord Stark think?”

“He says it's a thorn in the ass. Something like that.”

“Really?” Buck smiled a bit at that.

“I don't remember well, but Edwyn, our butler, says something like that is never a curse, it's just a disease like when my stomach hurts.”

“That's for all the food you ate, young Alpha.”

Another custom was family outings, such as the weekly visit to the Temple of the Gods in the center of the Province. Each Omega was in a guarded carriage with their pups, Buck was going to go alone, but Jeim wanted to accompany him and Talia gave her consent. Upon arrival, they formed a line with Lord Stark leading the way, walking towards the Temple where they would offer flowers and seeds in small baskets as a tribute to the seven Nameless Gods. Buck noticed how much respect they had towards their Alpha because without needing their knights to make way for them, people stepped aside for him, they even bowed their heads to the lord of the North Third House. There in the temple, he understood why Lord Stark was called Lord of the Blue Arch. There were three Arches of different colors crowning the altar where the symbols of the Nameless Gods were carved, representing the seven virtues. Each Arch belonged to a Pure Blood Alpha and the third was his Alpha.

Even the priests favored them, letting them approach the altar where they left their baskets with lighted candles and a prayer to the Gods. With a translucent cloak covering the heads of all, but in the color of the house, crimson red with gold edges, they came out of there to go for a walk. All the puppies without exception exclaimed happily when they heard their father telling them that he'd buy them whatever they wanted, as long as they could carry it. The hubbub had to be controlled by the Omegas, Buck helped Stev with his three restless children, most notably Pet as the biggest son was the most difficult to calm down. There were also gifts for each Omega that Lord Stark delivered their hands with a kiss on their foreheads. When it came to Buck's turn, he almost dropped his set of daggers which he received when the Alpha's hands brushed his, but his clumsiness was not punished as he believed it would be once everyone had returned to the Domain.

“You have your daggers, now you can train,” Jeim told him back in the carriage.

“I-Train? As if I was a knight?”

“Of course! Father says that everyone should know how to defend themselves because you never know when you need to brandish a blade.”

“Can Talia fight?” Buck was stunned.

“She's the best of all,” Jeim smiled proudly. “Although it would be nice to see if you can beat her.”

“… I doubt it. I have never used a dagger or a sword.”

“Now you can do it!”

“I didn't know Lord Stark was so… libertarian.”

“He's not the Champion of the North for no reason. There is no knight at his service who hesitates to lay down his life for him, the First House and the Second House envy him,” Jeim assured him.

Ever since he was with the rest of the Omegas under the main arch waiting for Lord Stark, Buck had already noticed that scent of pride in his Alpha when he saw them all together, while they were in the temple or when they were buying their gifts. He was puzzled by the fact that Lord Stark was so pleased with him when he hadn't done much and hadn't contributed anything honorable thus far. Why was that Pure Blood Alpha liked this? He did not know and that disturbed him the rest of the day, as he watched from his balcony how there were red lanterns at Stev's Nest.


	4. III

**III**

* * *

One thing Buck had always suffered it had been the nightmares involving that old memory of his childhood with the Gray Tongue and the bridge shattering with him screaming in terror at his lost parents. Now and then he woke up at night, sweating cold with a scared look when he did not recognize where he was, forgetting for a moment that he was in his spacious house in Lord Stark's Domain and not in a hole in the stable of the Teahouse. As sleep left him, the young Omega would go to the top floor where the double roof and the balcony were, observing the stars that crossed the sky. That little activity calmed his spirit, restless by bad dreams, returning hours later to his bed to sleep until Ann knocked on his door.

“Today, Lord Stark's sons will go hunting with their father,” the Housekeeper informed him while combing his hair. “He has ordered his Omegas to go to the Common House to wait for his return.”

The scent of three happy Omegas made Buck's nose wrinkle, not quite sure why, the atmosphere felt very peaceful. He greeted Talia, Miko, and Stev who had their cheeks blushed. Another aroma came to clarify those doubts, feeling a knot in the stomach when he realized that those three had previously been with their Alpha. Buck first watched them curiously and then…

“Are you okay, Buck?” Miko asked, offering him some of her tea that she brought to the House.

“Yes, why?”

“Because you were growling softly not long ago.”

Talia giggled in the distance, clearly listening to them while she was resting on a bed drinking her tea with her Tasha aside, she was still too young to go hunting. Stev arched an eyebrow, shifting his gaze from Miko to Buck who shook his head, feeling his cheeks burn. The Common House had everything that the Nests had, plus one more living room where there were a wide wood and iron chair embedded in a level above the ground, like a throne room where Lord Stark used to receive visitors. Once in an awhile Buck had already witnessed the arrival of messengers or ambassadors as they were called, escorted by the knights to the Common House as it was strictly forbidden for a stranger to step on any place belonging to the Domain that wasn’t the Common House, worse if it was a Nest. Pet had told him on his visits about a very clueless Alpha that had been curious to approach where Miko live and for nothing Lord Stark almost cut off his head.

“I think Buck needs a trusted servant,” Talia said suddenly, not moving from her comfortable position. “We all have several, but he doesn't have one yet.”

“It's true,” Stev nodded at the Third Omega's words. “I will comment it to our Alpha.”

“I don’t… I am good like this.”

“You need help,” Miko joined in, biting into a muffin that Stev had brought. “Besides, all of the Omegas of a Domain have their servitude, Ann cannot be with you all the time. Only Edwyn is with Lord Stark like that because he is his butler.”

“Thank you for being so nice to me.”

“As long as you stop grumbling, that's fine.”

Talia's joke left Buck in one piece, who almost spit out his tea, that Omega was a force to be reckoned with. They chatted because it was clear that the three Omegas were exhausted. It was noon when the barking of dogs and the neighing of horses announced the arrival of Lord Stark with his pups who stormed into the Common House to show their respective mothers their achievements in hunting. Tails, legs, or ears of their prey whose meat would later be served in dishes. The young Omega watched them silently, clutching the cup in his hands. He was never going to be able to give his Alpha some descendants if he ever came to touch him, those children were different from other puppies he had ever met, cheerful, very expressive without any fear of saying what they thought or felt, but faithful to their father's orders.

“How are my Omegas?” Lord Stark's voice came from the doorway.

Stev was the first to rise to meet him, followed by Talia and Miko, lavishing warm hugs and kisses to their Alpha. Buck swore he heard them purr like cats after they have eaten their mouses. He would have wanted to join, but his feet did not obey him, only rising to curtsy, patiently waiting for the loving greetings to end. He was still afraid of Lord Stark although he smiled at him from afar without forcing him to go greet him in the same way as the rest of their Omegas. The children caught their attention by fighting to be the first to tell their anecdote on the hunt or to mock a brother about his way of riding the horse. They went to the inner garden where there was a three-tiered fountain with wolves whose snouts gushed out clear water and dispersed it in channels throughout the garden. Lord Stark seated Rumi on his lap for her to tell about her morning in the Dominion woods, beginning the tales.

They went to the family dining room, once the Lord Stark's sons hunt was prepared with herbs, spices, and fruits cut into pieces with honey accompanying them. They had been prepared into the Omegas' favorite dishes. It was something else Buck had already learned. To the day after the red lanterns were in a certain Nest, the favorite food of the Omega that was favored with the presence of Lord Stark was cooked. Having been with all three, they were spoiled with the dishes of their choice. Due to the aroma permeated with happiness, the pups were more than happy to ask from each platter a portion to taste. Buck barely pecked at his plate, feeling sad again. What was he doing in a Pack like that? He had only begun to learn to read and write properly, had no talent to mention his defects as an Omega or survivor of the Gray Tongue.

“Buck?”

He winced when he realized that they were all quiet, watching him. Lord Stark had a worried expression.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-Yes… Alpha.”

Talia narrowed her eyes, turning to Lord Stark. “Buck needs a trusted servant, my lord, I was thinking more about a pet, but I think a servant will be better.”

“I had forgotten,” the Alpha agreed with a smile for her, turning to young Omega. “I'm sorry, Buck, I've had unfinished business that has distracted me from providing you comforts. Edwyn.”

“Here, Lord Stark.”

“I want a reliable servant for my Fifth Omega.”

“I'll find him, Master.”

One of the Dominion guards rushed in, whispering something in the ear of the Alpha who nodded, getting up immediately.

“My beautiful family, you will have to continue without me, there are urgent matters that I must attend to.”

“Thank you, Alpha,” chanted the Omegas.

“See you later, father!” The pups said.

They finished the meal without him, returning to the nest room. Buck called Stev outside with a clear expression of anguish on his face.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to spoil the food.”

“Buck, you didn't do anything wrong.”

“Everyone was happy and I…”

Stev put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing him. “Stop doing that, will you?”

“Do what?”

“Apologize for everything you do. Believe that you do something wrong.”

“I…”

“Anthony is not mad at you; do you remember my words?”

“They're hard to believe when I see you so ... comfortable with him.”

“Well, we are when we're all happy, but if one of us is sad, that's not possible.”

Buck sighed, looking to where Pet ruffled his brothers who then chased after him.

“I know you try to be nice to me despite everything, but the truth is that I am not an Omega that…”

“No,” Stev roared, frowning. “Don't you even dare say it.”

“Could Lord Stark… love me like that?!”

“Doesn't he already?”

The Fifth Omega did not say more, sighing and returning to the room to put order to the disaster already armed between Pet and Jeim. It hurt to have so much attention to his person from Lord Stark. As Stev had said, his Alpha provided him with everything, even the smallest whim. If Buck mentioned that he liked something, he had it days later, like when he was invited back to the Nest of Talia and discovered that sweet dark-colored fruit called plum that he loved just by tasting it once. Ever since then there were always fresh plums of all kinds in the fruit bowls of his house. Or those bronze stars he had seen on a family outing hanging from the ceiling that was rather to decorate children's rooms. Now in his study room, he had his firmament. The young Omega was puzzled that Lord Stark would indulge him so much without never asking for anything.

Ann's voice brought him out of his thoughts, hearing with some fear that a battle had appeared near the eastern border of the Province, that's why they had called Lord Stark to defend the territory. Pet calmed him down by saying that his father was very intelligent as well as strong and that he would have no problem with the barbarians that kept appearing. They returned to their respective Nests until they have news of the fight, listening to the trumpets of the knights who left after the Alpha in a hurry with the last autumn rains accompanying the thick line of riders heading east. Buck finished the book Stev gave him, it was precisely about the legends of the stars that were counted among the myths of the Gods. Since Lord Stark left, he always went every evening to look towards the horizon, hoping to see him return. He did not have good memories of family and battles in the same sentence.

It was precise because of those nightmares that woke him up at dawn that he went up to his balcony to get some fresh air and calm his tears, noticing the column of torches that were appearing like little yellow dots in the distance, snaking through the hills and trees. It was not dawn yet, but the sky was beginning to lighten, so as soon as he barely made out the flag of the North Third House, he hurried downstairs to run out of the house, forgetting the rules or dangers, wanting to reach Lord Stark. Buck wasn't quite sure why, however, this time his feet did what it was asked of them, going out to the gate of the palace that opened once the guards also noticed that their lord was coming. The young Omega stayed there a few moments, indecisive before running off again, leaving the palace.

In any other place, in another Pack, that would have already cost him his life. Nobody stopped him because it was forbidden to touch the Omega of an Alpha Pure Blood except Ann or the trusted servants, nor were they fast enough to get in the way, either. Buck searched with despair among so many horses that black stallion that belonged to Lord Stark finding him escorted by his guard, he looked tired but satisfied, a cut on his forehead and mud stains adorned his face serene and then amazed to see his Omega running towards him, prodding his horse to catch up with him.

“Buck! What happened?” He asked as he got off his horse.

The only answer he received was a sudden hug from Buck, feeling how he tremble from the relief and fear in realizing that he had left the palace without permission. Lord Stark smiled, forgetting tiredness or wounds, corresponding the gesture with tenderness, wrapping his Omega between his arms and gently rocking him with a kiss on his hair.

“Easy, I'm back.”

“Alpha…”

“Ssshhh, here I am, my Omega.”

“Don't go fighting anymore.”

“Oh, I'm afraid I've finally found the one desire I can't give you,” Lord Stark said. He barely separated, taking Buck's face in his hands. “I can't be your Alpha if I allow danger threatens you, so stop those tears, there is no reason to cry.”

“I-I didn't mean to… leave the palace without permission.”

“Well… how about you reward me by joining me for breakfast?”

The other three Omegas were completely disoriented, between being happy for the return of their Alpha and noticing that Buck had left, and fear of retaliation for him, they didn't know how to feel. Lord Stark calmed them like his children who filled him with hugs, encouraging them to return to their Nests to be better presentable for breakfast in the Common House.

“Buck, come with me.”

This time the young Omega was not afraid to go after Lord Stark towards the Common House under the curious gaze of all for the sudden change. Buck helped Edwyn with his Alpha's red armor, observing those bruises and battle wounds on Lord Stark's body that he healed himself, he had known having done it so many times in the Teahouse with Mistress Ilsa's lovers and also with himself. Edwyn smiled, exchanging a glance with his master before leaving him alone with that curious Omega, now eager to heal Lord Stark, who said nothing to him so as not to break the charm until at last, he was resting on his wide bed.

“Thank you for such exquisite attention, my Omega.” He smiled at him, caressing his cheek.

“Alpha… will I be punished?”

“Uh? What kind of ideas are those? Of course not. It has been an extraordinary situation for my extraordinary Omega.”

Buck smirked, curiously pleased to hear him calling _my Omega_ , tilting his face against that warm hand.

“Do you wish something more, my lord?”

“I'd like to get some sleep, we've been riding since yesterday afternoon, barely rested at times. Won't you join me, Buck?”

He nodded, climbing onto the bed without thinking twice, snuggling up like a little boy against his Alpha almost forgetting that he was hurt. Lord Stark laughed softly, stroking his hair loose.

“There is nothing to fear, Bucky.”

“Bucky?” The young Omega blinked at the change in his name.

“Sure, I always give my Omegas a name. So, they are more mine.”

Buck frowned, rolling his eyes then as he settled down to sleep on Lord's shoulder. Stark, both falling asleep afterward. It was the quietest nap that young Omega had until then, lost in a warm sleep not only thanks to those thick furs of Lord Stark's bed but also by his aroma, the warmth of his body, his presence that did not frighten him anymore. His Alpha had to wake him up because he refused to do so, not wanting to abandon such comfort. After dressing, they went to the Common House where Lord Stark was the object of more hugs and gestures of affection from the rest of his family, talking to everyone to finally calm their concerns. Talia looked suspiciously at Buck, while Miko held back her laughing behind her hand. Stev was the most puzzled, though relieved that everything was to be in order.

That day, Buck made another discovery at dinner, when Rumi showed his father his advances with a musical instrument that attracted the attention of the young Omega, a fine wood lute. He like a lot the sound the vibration of the strings produced and that did not go unnoticed to a very pleased Alpha. It was no wonder that the next day a new gift arrived at his home, his lute to learn to play. The first cold winter breezes blew across the Dominion when a company arrived at the palace. Lord Stark had expulsed the barbarians until he made them flee the Kingdom, keeping the spoils of war that they had stolen from other lands. Among the gifts that were now arriving, were prisoners who would become the servants of the palace or the knights of the Third House of the North.

Edwyn, the Dominion butler, and partner of Ann, personally examined each of the new servants. Being the one who had found Buck and made the deal with the Collector, he had an excellent eye for getting to know people. When he had in front a young Omega who gave off a sense of rebellion from every pore of his skin, blond hair, green eyes with a light beard barely visible and strong as they were rarely seen in that breed, he smiled to himself. He had found who would be the Fifth Omega's servant, without a doubt, that kind of company was going to do the taciturn young man a lot of good. Once he gave his orders, with the due warnings about what would happen if he did not obey or he disrespected the Stark family, he went with him to the Nest of the Fifth Omega, finishing explaining his work to him.

“Fifth Omega”, he greeted once they were in the hall. “Here is your servant, as a gift from Lord Stark.”

“Thank you, Master Edwyn.”

The vast majority of the servants were Betas, few Omegas, and those who were the opposite of what Buck was perceiving of that rebellious servant in front of his eyes, once they were alone, neither of them wanting to be the first to speak.

“What's your name?”, Buck finally asked.

“Quill.”

“Quill?”

“Is there an echo here?”

Buck took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes. “What kind of name is Quill?”

“The same as yours, Buck.”

“You would refer to me as Lord or as Fifth Omega.”

“Oh my, Lord B.”

“Where are you from?”, asked the Omega Fifth, ignoring that arrogance for the moment.

“From a place.”

“Was that place called?”

“Home.”

Edwyn smiled in amusement, listening from afar to that unusual conversation that followed. He had not failed in his choice, those two Omegas were going to get along wonderfully, surely one or another vase, a plate of food or sculpture would pay the price of such friendship, but that was something that had already been contemplated. He walked away at a leisurely pace to inform his master that in that Nest things were in perfect order and that it wouldn’t be long before they could hear Fifth Omega laugh’s.


	5. IV

**IV**

* * *

“You are jealous.”

Buck grunted, slapping Quill as he finished arranging his cloak for him to go out to purchase some books, having asked for permission from his Alpha. Somehow, for reasons that still escaped his mind, the Fifth Omega had ended up telling his insolent servant what happened to him since he was a child and what he felt every time he saw the red lanterns in the other nests or how his stomach turned when he sniffed the scent of Lord Stark on the other Omegas.

“That is not true.”

“You grunt every time Mistress Talia rubs you in the face Lord Stark was with her.”

“It's not true!”

“You're growling.”

“What should happen is that you will get whipped for rude.”

“Then go ahead.”

“Quill… argh!”

Quill shook his head, crossing his arms. “Why don't you just accept that you're dying for Lord Stark come to this Nest?”

“I do not…”

“You went to sleep in his bed, but you're a coward to tell him to spend a night in yours.”

“That was different.”

“If you weren't so stubborn, they'd already been making… what? Plums stuffed with sweet cream.”

“Can you shut up for good?”

The servant pressed his lips together, although you could tell he wanted to laugh, Buck rolled his eyes, barely denying as he played with the hem of his robe.

“I've never... well, I've never had... a Heat. How can I be desirable to him?”, he muttered, turning to the blond when he didn't hear a reply. “Aren't you going to say anything already?”

“...”

“Quill, stop being so stupid!”

“...”

“You... well, you can open that snout you have for a mouth.”

“I love you too. Oh! I forgot you feel like you don't deserve love. Give me back my sincere and loyal love.”

“The only loyal thing you have is your appetite.”

“Do you hear that? It's my heart breaking into little pieces.”

“Why can't you be a servant like the others?”

“Why can't you be an Omega like the other Omegas?”

Buck was about to reply, but turned, already leaving his chamber. Quill shook his head, catching up with him.

“You see? Therein lies the problem, you have let it get to you more than it should. I do not say that is something that could be easily erased, as the accounts of the food store, but do not give it so much power in your life. Lord Stark is quite a nice Alpha, and if he chose you it wasn't precisely because he wanted you to be stuffed with his puppies. It obvious that it is not like that, look at the others Omegas, they have fewer children than other Packs I have seen. He seeks something else from you, not your belly.”

“I appreciate the rawness of your sincerity.”

“Come on, let’s go get those silly musty smelling books.”

Quill was not so wrong about Buck's jealousy of the attention the other Omegas they had from Lord Stark. Yes, he was envious that those caresses could correspond with their aromas of happiness or the Heats that his Alpha gladly took care of. He couldn't do the same because the Gray Tongue had taken that ability from his body to satisfy his lord. Another problem was also the mark on his left arm. One day Lord Stark had wanted to touch him and he refused out of fear maybe shame or both mixed. His Alpha always smiled at him loving, telling him that he needed to understand that his whole person was welcome to him, not just parts. And the truth was that Buck was dying to know what it felt like to have a Heat and have Lord Stark taking over, by making him feel loved by its aroma. He wanted so many things, but none of them were in his hands.

“Quill.”

“Yes?”

“Stop stealing food. You eat well.”

“It makes me anxious to see you anxious.”

“And is that why you eat so much?”

“The Gods have spoken through your lips, my Lord.”

They got into the carriage that was waiting for them, to go to the far part of the center, that held the largest bazaars in the province and shops with the oldest objects that existed in the Kingdom. A place full of people from other Provinces, even from other Kingdoms. Quill stared at another Omega as if meditating on something and therefore attracting the attention of Buck.

“What’s the matter now?”

“I would like you to answer a question with absolute sincerity.”

“It’s better not be a silly one.”

“Okay.”

“Go on.”

“Have you never really presented a Heat... nor a scent? Never in your whole life?”

“I told you, never. You think I'm lying?”

“No, you lie poorly.”

Buck gave him a look. "Well then, why you ask again?"

“You told me that you were a skeletal spawn of poor parents when you suffered from the Gray Tongue. Then that you were a scrawny slave in that Teahouse.”

“Where do you want to go with that?”

“I think that if you didn’t present neither essence nor a Heat, it was not so much because of the illness, it could be due that your body was malnourished and mistreated. Now that you are better, well eaten, safe and pampered, your body is more likely to remember its duties.”

“I arrived at the Dominion in late spring, winter has already begun,” Buck denied. “Any changes should have already appeared. I told you before, I'm not… I'm sterile.”

“Hmm or maybe you need a little push.”

“What does that mean?”

“I have wandered all over the Kingdom, you know, and met people who also survived the Gray Tongue like you. Some had families after that.”

“Were they Betas? Or Alphas?”

“Umm, I think so, why?”

“In them, the resistance is greater, in us Omegas it is fatal. I was lucky to survive.”

“And this is where my plan comes in.” Quill settled himself better in front of Buck. “Because you must have a strong body to survive, and if you have a strong body, maybe some medicinal plants could do the trick and stop you from being so miserable.”

“You talk nonsense.”

“No, I’m serious. There is no joke in this, I learned of some herbs that are grind to make a tea that Omegas use to be more fertile.”

“Do you think that could work for me? You've gone mad.” 

“Are you afraid to try?”

“No, I just don't want any false illusions.”

“Well then let's make that tea and if it doesn't work... I'll polish your lute daily for the rest of my life.”

“And my stars.”

“You have a deal, Lord B.”

“You better learn how to polish, Quill.”

They waited in the carriage while an outpost of knights passed by, since the fight that Lord Stark won, they were more alert to any invasion. It was rumored that various groups of barbarians had crept into the Northern Province, but no one had seen them so far. Once the army had passed, the horses resumed their trot, leading them to where the bazaars laid, making clear before their eyes that the rumor was true, with the impressive view of tents of all colors, the shouts of vendors, sounds of animals or street musicians. Buck was looking for a local treasure where Miko had told him were books about the stars, maps of them. He could have just asked his Alpha for them, however, he wanted to go out as well to not be gnawing on jealousy and being rude to his Omegas brother and sisters.

“Don't steal anything, Quill.”

“Yes, Lord B.”

“Yes?”

“I won't steal anything that doesn’t want to be stolen.”

“Quill!”

“Buck!”

They had to walk a long way, sometimes ending up spellbound by traveling circuses or magic tricks of charlatans. At last, they reached the spacious room that had a certain mystical solemn air, without visitors because they were very expensive things that most of the population could not acquire, except perhaps families of noble lineage. An old man with shaky laughter greeted Buck, guiding him between its multiple corridors to where he began to display the books.

“What do those shields stand for, my good lord?” Quill asked somewhat bored.

“Oh, they are the shields of all the houses of the Kingdom, they are twelve in total, when they used to be thirteen, as the First House of the West belonged to the Attilan Clan, it was their crimes against the King that they were punished with exile, erased from all records.”

“Except for that board with the shields,” the servant smiled like the old man.

“Like that board, it must not be forgotten. Because forgetting can bring misfortune.”

“So, the First House… wasn't back it then?” Buck wanted to know.

“No, it was the Third.” That grandfather looked around, folding his hands behind his back. “Both are too young to know, but it is said that the father of the current Lord Stark didn't die on the battlefield, but was killed in his tent by the father of who is today the head of the First House.”

“Impossible…” Buck and Quill exchanged a look.

“No one can assure it; it is a rumor that came to me from someone who also heard it from other's lips that in turn knew it from who was a hidden witness. The fact is, that it prevented the Clan Stark to be claim as the First House, an honor that another Clan won, although, if I ask, it was useless. Today, the Champion of the North is Lord Stark, his house may be the Third, but it is certainly one of the King's favorites. His glory is only equaled by the Champion of the East.”

“Another Pure Blood Alpha?”

“It couldn't be otherwise,” the old man laughed at Quill.

With such an anecdote, Buck found what he was looking for, thanking the salesman and making Quill will carry his books and maps just to annoy him when he told him to detour to where they sold all kinds of herbs and spices. That part of the bazaar itched on the nose for so many mixed aromas. It didn't take long for them to find the herbs they needed, waiting to be given their little rolls of macerated leaves. Buck frowned as he noticed that people were beginning to walk away as if something frightened them. He noticed in the distance a strange rider, mounted on a horse that had a bull skull on its muzzle, painted in bright colors all over the body. He grabbed Quill's sleeve, busy closing the sale deal.

“What's going on? What…?”

“Who is that?”

The rider was an almost a young adolescent, his body marked as it could be seen in his arms, dressed in bearskins with claws and fangs of these as belts, bracelets, and necklaces, his face was painted white with red stripes running from ear to ear, just like his horse, he wore a skull on his head with a ponytail of horsehair tied to the skull that was not of no beast, it had been torn from a human skeleton. A barbarian.

“Damn,” Quill muttered, grabbing Buck by the elbow and running off.

“Let's go! Do not look back! Run!”

The hysteria did not wait, nor the chaos. They all started running down the path closest to them, pushing each other between screams. Quill used his fighting skills to breakthrough, looking for the street that would take them to where the carriage stood. That rider was not alone, his hunting party must be nearby, waiting for his signal to make the massacre. Some knights and guards of the bazaar went to meet the young barbarian, just as the two Omegas made to a corner through all the jostling, relieved to see in the distance the carriage waiting with its escort. They walked quickly catching their breath. Quill froze, almost slamming Buck against the wall, causing Buck to growl at him for his behavior.

“What's wrong with you? That’s our transport!”

“They're not… those aren't our guards.”

“What…?” Buck peeked out from behind the carpet rolls where Quill had pushed him, peering at their faces under the helmets. He immediately noticed the painting on their faces. “By the Gods.”

“This is not normal, why are they posing as our knights who must already be well dead?”

“Quill...”

“Yes, they want to take us, or rather, take you. Which leaves me with a question, who told that scourge of brutes that you, an Omega of Lord Stark was going to be in this bazaar?”

Buck frowned uneasily. They both turned when they heard grunts from those disguised barbarians. Quill kicked in a door, taking advantage of the scandal to hide inside a local now empty of weapons. He whistled at his luck, hurriedly searching for shields and swords.

“It's time for your lessons with Lord Stark to pay off, Buck.”

“I've barely started, we're not going to...”

“Come on, because in this world and at this moment, there is no one to make sure that you and I come unscathed of this mess. Leave those books out there, you are not going to beat a barbarian with a star map.”

“You are so different from all the Omegas I have ever met.”

“I love you too, ready?”

“Where will we go?”

“If I'm thinking well, which I always do, the roads will be guarded by these brutes, so the best thing is to go where they wouldn't expect us to run away.”

“The forest.”

“Whatever happens, Buck, if I tell you to run away without looking back, you will. No, don't make that face. Lord Stark has entrusted me with your welfare and I will not fail him.”

“Aim that sword well and we won't have to talk about this,” Buck growled, holding tightly his shield.

They went to the main entrance, holding their breath. The first outpost of barbarians had already burned a good part of the bazaar, fighting with the knights and some men who had joined. They joined that sea of people, with a view of the forest on the other side. Quill was more skilled with the weapons, but Buck was also an excellent student. It was not difficult for them to reach the edge of the forest, covered for a moment with the smoke from the fires. Once inside they ran so fast as they could through the muddy ground due to the season rain, a mist being their ally to cover them from hunting eyes. Soon, only his footsteps were heard, reaching a stream of clear water where they rested, looking at each other.

“Too easy,” Quill commented, panting.

“They are coming for us.”

“They are barbarians, they know how to follow traces for months. There is still a lot of ground to cover, come on.” 

They entered deep into the forest, seeking to evade bear burrows or the territory of wolves. Both of their coats were full of mud, both of them sweaty with some scratches from the branches they sometimes encountered. They still didn't hear anything, but that didn't mean Quill's plan had been successful, they had barely surrounded the bazaars, they still had to turn in direction to the Domain. Their luck ran out in those moments, hearing the hollow sound of a horn making a call and then a few shouts. They started the race once more, feeling that the forest suddenly became immense in its flight. They reached the clearing that divided the forest into a not very extensive meadow before another part full of trees with thick trunks.

“Buck ... listen to me.”

“No, no, Quill, I'm not leaving you!”

“You don't have a scent… I do. I can mislead them.”

“Quill, no.”

“Run, you promised. Now. Now!”

Buck looked at him for a brief moment, then broke into a run, cursing the moment he wanted those stupid books and maps. He hung the shield on his back as Stev had taught him, having more freedom to move, wanting to look back upon hearing Quill taking a different direction. He just needed to find a horse, ride it, and reach some surveillance. That would make the whole difference, although he also hoped the smoke from the bazaars had already attracted the attention of other towns. It would give him so much pleasure to see how his Alpha would take care of those idiots, but for now, the time for Quill was counted. At least the Gods were merciful to introduce him to grazing horses, tied to a post. Took the first one he reached, riding it immediately. A colorfully painted arrow dug into the horse next to him, knocking him down.

The young Omega opened his eyes, yelling at the horse to flee. Other arrows buzzed near him, one bouncing off his shield that protected him from the following, leading the horse toward the dense forest, at least the trees and shrubs would protect him as he sought to reach the safest area. A light snowfall, the first of the season, began to fall in small snowflakes. Buck gulped. He could hear the barbarians screaming in the distance, they had lost him, but it was only a matter of orienting themselves once more to reach him. He drew the sword from his belt, preparing for the worst. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a dark silhouette, then another on the contrary side, they were surrounding him. The screams were immediate, forming a column behind him that it was closing.

Their intentions were clear because no one attacked him despite carrying arrows and spears, they wanted him alive. Buck gritted his teeth, holding his short sword firmly in front of the first barbarian that came to him. He reached out to cut off his arm in a quick twist of his wrist. He wouldn't make it that easy for them. Two more wanted to cut back on him, receiving the edge of his sword in response, no longer paying attention to where they were running. The rest of the column closed, the sturdiest of them all staring at him determined to knock him off the horse. Buck gasped at the sound of a spear whistling through the air, turning to see Quill on a barbarian horse behind them. He gave himself the luxury of smiling, recovering the mood to fight. An arrow struck down his servant when he had already taken the lives of two others savages when a completely different one, in red and gold, pierced the head of a tall barbarian who wanted to touch Buck.

“ALPHA!”

A very furious Lord Stark roared, calling for his knights who rushed over the rest of the barbarians, leaving none alive. Buck waited for Lord Stark, whose eager eyes searched him before hugging him with relief, covering him with his robe when he saw him soaked in the more and more abundant snowflakes. Quill was put on another horse to take him to a healer, smiling and cheeky as if he didn't have an arrow stuck in his shoulder.

“Quill, thank you for protecting my Omega.”

“Lord Stark, it was an honor.”

He turned to one of his generals. “I want one of these alive, preferably the leader. This they will pay dearly. See to it that it is so.”

“At your command, Lord Stark!”

After tending to Quill's wound, Buck returned with him to his Alpha whose rage had not diminished at all. He wanted to apologize for having gone to that place and exposing himself like this, but Edwyn subtly warned him that it was not the best time.

“There is something that Lord Stark cannot tolerate and that is that they try to hurt his family, Fifth Omega, your words will have to wait because now the master all he wants is to see his sword covered by the blood of the barbarians.”

“I'm sorry, Maester Edwyn.”

“There is no offense, on the contrary, this is an affront that will only find peace when Lord Stark's sword is satisfied.”

“By the Gods, I hope so.”


	6. V

**V**

* * *

The roofs of the palace were completely white with snow, just like the roads, they had to be cleared by the servants. Lord Stark had spent considerable time away from their Dominion until they had hunt down the last of the barbarian invaders. He could never get what he wanted because all of them always ended their lives before being imprisoned by the vengeful Alpha. He had come home exhausted and frustrated. The consolations of his Omegas gave him back his good humor, especially seeing his Fifth Omega more confident. With the laughter of his children, the good food, and that company, soon everything returned to normal. Quill had already recovered, showing off with every conquest he could his war scar, as he so-called it. Buck only rolled his eyes, letting him do it, waiting a moment alone with Lord Stark to finally tell him the words that he had refrained telling him after the attack.

“Alpha, sorry for what happened, I shouldn't have gone out looking for those books.”

“No, Buck, no apology. If my Omegas can't go where they please in full security, then what am I doing?” 

“But…”

Lord Stark shook his head, taking the chin of his Omega to make him look at him. “In good time you learned to use the sword, I would have lost my mind if something happened to you.”

“Am I that important, My Lord?”

“Why do you keep doubting it?”

Buck bit his lip, steadying himself. “You've never been to my house.”

“Ah…” a quiet laugh escaped Lord Stark's lips. “So that's it.”

“What are you talking about, Alpha?”

“I was wondering what was going through that beautiful head of yours when I saw you so crestfallen without any of my attention making you smile. At least you're more upbeat now that Quill is your servant. I thought you would kill each other.”

“He's an idiot, but he's noble in serving. So…”

“Yes?”

“My Lord… will you go… one day…?”

With a sigh, Lord Stark took Buck's bandaged hand, who flinched without withdrawing it as he used to. He received a warm kiss on his back after a caress.

“You know I don't want to force you, Buck. It's not how I like things. You are a beautiful Omega that I adore, but I will never lay a finger on you if you are scared.”

“But what if I want you to do it, Alpha?”

“You flatter me greatly; you don't know how much it costs me to contain myself. However, it is more important than you are completely sure, nothing will happen, nothing will change if you decide that you can't do it. You have my word of honor on that.”

“Is just that…”

“Don't stop up now.”

“At least I wish you were with me... everyone has your scent in their nests, except me.”

“The Gods have mercy on me,” Lord Stark laughed, not releasing that hand. “We will do the following: I will go to visit you, not so that there are red lanterns, but so that you get used to my presence. Then you will decide if you feel good about it or do not want it to come back.”

“Alpha!”

“No one's going to hurt you, Buck. Nevermore. Much less me.”

“Okay, when will you go?”

“Wow, whoever would have thought that you're demanding. Hmm, how about tomorrow night? I would like to know how much you look on your balcony.”

It was Quill's turn to complain about all the orders Buck gave him the next day, as he wanted everything to be perfect to receive his Alpha. Just as promised, Lord Stark appeared for dinner, smiling at his Omega's clumsiness and sighing at his kindnesses. He listened attentively to everything he told him about what he had learned so far. He was a good rival to Talia with daggers, he had already mastered the lute that he played with gusto alongside Rumi, secretly helped Pet with his duties that the tutors left him. However, what seemed to make those light blue eyes shine, was his passion to observe the night sky. The books that were lost in the bazaar, Lord Stark had recovered them, noting the maps on the walls with some notes his Omega had made through all those scattered books. It turned out he was as good as to knock his redhead to the ground in close combat as he was to imagining beyond what scholars of the firmament wrote in those old books.

“Are you happy here, Buck?”

“Yes, Alpha. With all my heart.”

“It makes me happy to hear that.”

“I would like to know something, My Lord.”

“Go ahead.”

“How could you accept me when you didn't even know me?”

“Because when Edwyn told me about you, I realized that you were one of those people that life had always hurt, and yet they still had the nobility to remain good. I wanted to meet the real Buck, but for that, I had to make you feel safe enough for that true face to appear amidst so many nightmares and pain. It was a risky bet; however, the Gods don't know me for being wise.”

“I'm very sorry that Lady Stark died.”

“She taught me a lot, Buck. I used to be one of those Pure Blood Alphas who would only think with what they have between their legs. She changed me, I won't say it was with kisses and unconditional love because Virginia was anything but tame. I think I have always liked difficult Omegas.”

“Is what I am?”

“By the gods, yes. I have had to bring from the most distant lands the most unique gifts to silence those growls.”

Buck was going to growl just then, but he just snorted, reaching for Lord Stark's hands to see them closely. Strong, war-scarred gentler to his family. He brought them to his face squinting his eyes.

“Thank you, Alpha.”

“Remember, Bucky, no pressure.”

“I'd like to ask for another gift.”

“Name it.”

“A kiss.”

Not without surprise, Lord Stark smiled widely, slowly approaching his Omega as he took his face, pushing loose strands aside. Buck felt his heart race, without losing the detail of that face when it was so close to his. He closed his eyes, shuddering at the contact of warm lips that brushed his. A chaste kiss, tender, full of affection from his Alpha who smiled at when they parted, blinking due to treacherous tears of happiness, relief, peace, and something else. He hugged him, hiding his face in his neck.

“I've never been kissed,” he confessed to Lord Stark.

“Well, now I had the good fortune to be the first.”

“The only one.”

“You smiled, Bucky.”

“For you, Alpha. Thank you.” 

“Ssshh, everything is fine, my beautiful Omega.”

Buck would sleep quite satisfied, touching his lips as he remembered that sweet kiss with a lost stare, he had not felt fear or disgust, quite the opposite. His rapid change of mood wouldn't pass unnoticed by the rest, especially Stev who invited him for a walk around the grounds of the Dominion, safe from barbarians appearing out of nowhere.

“How did you feel about our Alpha's visit?”

“I liked it, it made me feel special.”

“Anthony has that effect.”

“You aren't jealous, are you, Stev?”

The blond looked at him narrowing his eyes. “Buck, I could never.”

“I forgot, you are the spoiled one, you would never fear an Omega like me.”

“Hint that again and you will prove what snow tastes like.”

“Ha.”

“It'll take time, Buck, I don't want you to despair, okay?”

“That being said by someone who has just passed his Heat very pleasantly.”

“Buck!”

“Stev, what is Lord Stark like when… he is in his Heat?”

“You mean the Rut of the Alpha?”

“Yes.”

Stev leaned against the stone of the bridge they crossed, watching the river pass with fish of all colors hunting for food. One of the few streams that still hadn't frozen.

“The Pure Bloods are different from ordinary Alphas, their resistance is greater, they can hurt their Omegas.”

“Did Lord Stark hurt you?”

“Of course not. But others have hurt their Omegas.”

“They never get tired or ...?”

“I can only speak for Anthony's case; he just takes a short break before doing it again. There have been times when the three of us had to be with him because by doing it one by one, no one would be held out that long.”

“You're joking,” Buck gasped in amazement.

“Pet was born from one of his seasons.”

“Oh, by the Gods, I thought...”

“That's how strong they are.”

“When does Lord Stark have his Heat?”

“I have to admit that luckily for everyone, it's only once a year, at the end of winter and early spring. That Rut lasts about three days.”

“So… then I'll be on to the next season soon.”

Stev looked serious, frowning as he approached the other Omega. “Buck, I know you have certain ideas, but… you've never been touched, you've never felt an Alpha take you. The least Anthony could want is to hurt you with something like that.”

“Are you saying I can’t be with him?”

“Not until you're used to it and you're still intact. Please Buck I'm not saying you can’t do it, just not this time.”

Buck's mouth twisted, clenching his fists. The blond grabbed him by the elbows, shaking him a bit.

“Think of Anthony, please, he would never forgive himself if he hurt you, he has taken care of you too…”

“That's the problem!” The other let go, roaring. “I'm sick of being treated like I'm so fragile that the wind would break me!”

“Buck...”

“You don't want me to be with him! None of you!”

“Buck, Buck...”

“Leave me alone!”

The Fifth Omega left the Second speechless at such rudeness, almost running back to his Nest where he threw some books, vases, fruit and finally remained to lie in front of the fireplace that Quill had lit, and who upon seeing him enter that way, left aside the wine he had put to warm it up, coughing to let the other know that he was not alone. Buck just grunted without taking his eyes off the fire slowly consuming the logs freshly thrown by Quill. The servant whistled, taking a seat and raising his feet to the table before pouring a glass of wine.

“Problems in the perfect world?”

“Shut up.”

“Oh, trouble.” Quill clicked his tongue, looking at him over his glass. “Let me guess. Someone told you something you didn't want to hear”

“It was Stev! He doesn't want me to be with Lord Stark. He just wants him for himself.”

“Those are serious accusations.”

“Why can he be with Lord Stark in his Rut and I can't?”

“Ah...”

“Your stupid tea wasn’t worthy.”

“How long have you been taking it? One month? Pf, by all the gods, it's not magic, okay?”

“Well, it should be.”

“Let's see, what's all this about Lord Stark’s Rut?”

“You don't know?”

“Yes, but it's prettier when you tell it.”

“Moron.”

“Which makes you a complete idiot since I serve you. Come on, tell Papa Quill about your problems.”

Buck fell silent with a frown, a servant knocked on the door, announcing that the Second Omega wanted to see him. Noticing that he would not respond, Quill did so for him, apologizing with a silly excuse, pouring himself another glass of wine.

“It's rude to leave a higher-ranked Omega waiting.”

“Good.”

“You are upset this time.”

“I want to be with him, with Lord Stark.”

“Well, go ahead.”

“You do not understand! When... whenever...”

“I'm going to assume since you haven't told me anything, that Stev told you that you shouldn't offer your virginal ass to a Pure Blood Alpha in his Rut,” Quill said, grinning at another growl. “Ah, that was it. Well, cutie, he's right.”

“What?”

“They get aggressive, VERY aggressive. I do not know because I have never been with one of those nor would I want to, furthermore, but I have heard from the mouths of the old gossips that even them inflames more than in normal times, in addition to having more seed. Powerful is the word. I do, however, know about the idiotic Omegas who do not have the condition to resist so many assaults without much rest, even some lose their uterus due to the tears. It's not a joke, Buck, I know an Omega needs to already be adapted to his Alpha to resist that kind of Rut. Lord Stark can even kill you and there you are throwing tantrums because you just can’t wait for your red lanterns. They told you to go slow, but you are stubborn as a mule.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Gods, fine, but don't go out now, snow is falling.”

Buck was too offended to pay attention, staying there until the fire burned off. Then he got up to go out, it was already night, the snow was at its most abundant, covering the gardens and roofs completely in a thick white blanket. He headed towards some dry gardens that were the target of his senseless attacks, feeling tears in the eyes. He wanted to show that he was strong, that he could please his Alpha in the moments when he most needed it, and at the same time he knew that it wasn't going to work because his body did not respond in the right way. He hated himself, his left arm whose bandages he ripped off angrily, scratching his skin.

“Bucky.”

Lord Stark's voice stopped him, he turned, panting with white steam escaping his open lips to see his very concerned Alpha there, with a thick cloak of fur on his neck. Buck lower his gaze, not holding back his sobs of frustration. Lord Stark immediately went to carry him in his arms without asking him anything, leading him immediately inside the house.

“Alpha…”

“Okay, calm down, you're fine.”

“Alpha,” he called, feeling his tears. He couldn't even call him what an Omega did.

“Ssshh, calm down. I have to check your arm.”

With Quill's help, they examined his scratches that were not serious, the skin marked with the Gray Tongue was tough and would wear off with days. Buck was deathly silent, the tears had stayed frozen on his cheeks, trembling slightly. Lord Stark looked at Quill, ordering him to be left alone and no one to bother them. When they were alone, he took the face of his Omega, cleaning it lovingly.

“You mustn't be like that, Bucky, I don't like seeing you cry.”

“Alpha...please...”

“What's going on?”

“Do not go.”

“I won't go, my Omega. Be calm.”

“I want... I want you to touch me.” Buck looked at him desperately. “Alpha.”

Lord Stark didn't know what to answer at first, surprised by the sudden request. Stev had already commented on his concern about the altered state of his Fifth Omega, which is why he had been aware of any reaction as Quill has warned him in time when he saw Buck go out in the snow. His blue gaze softened, closing his eyes as he kissed his forehead caressing his hair.

“Bucky...”

“Please.”

“Yes, if that's what you want.”

“I wish it, Alpha. Alpha.”

“Sshh.”

He laid his Omega down, always whispering that he was safe and well. Covered with little kisses all over his face, until those tears stopped, his hands beginning to run down the sides of Buck, testing his reaction. He just stuck to him, seeking his lips to kiss them with anxiety. A soft roar of satisfaction escaped the Alpha, leaning over his Omega, still sitting on the edge of the bed with his hands untying the knots of the robe, revealing his agitated chest to which he descended between small bites, always watching Buck's gestures, who gasped at the feel of his mouth on his skin, that beard brushing his chest, clinging to his shoulders. When Lord Stark's hand reached his crotch, Buck jerked reflexively, stopping him. and then feeling embarrassed.

“Bucky, look at me.”

“Yes, I want it...Alpha...”

“Look at me.” Lord Stark waited for him to do so to continue. “I know you want it, but you're not ready yet.”

“No…!”

“Sshh, it's okay,” he smiled at him, winking at him. “I know what to do, do you trust me, my beautiful Omega?”

“Yes, my lord.”

Nodding, Lord Stark gave him another kiss, a longer one, searching for Buck's tongue to tangle with his, this time bringing his hand to one of those pink nipples, playing with it and smiling in the kiss to hear him moan. He did the same with the other nipple, which he then attended with his tongue by leaving his Omega disoriented by the kiss, trying to draw air into his lungs. The hand of Alpha did not go to his crotch, but slipped through the tunic, looking for that member that he already found waking up by his caresses. Buck groaned to him, squirming slightly on the bed as he started to masturbate him slowly, leaving a small bite on one of his nipples, descending little by little between kisses to his belly, admiring the flushed face of his Omega. That musky scent well known of Lord Stark came to him, widening his flirtatious smile as he separated Buck's legs, distracted by his proficient hand.

“Like that, beautiful.”

“A-ALPHA!”

Buck arched against the bed, gasping for air and feeling his cheeks burn. The tongue of Lord Stark was in a place where no one had ever touched him... and he felt like he was the paradise. The Omega retracted his legs, clinging to the furs of his bed, unable to contain his moans. With one hand making his penis already letting escape a few transparent drops and the face of his Alpha practically stamped between his legs did not leave much place to react coherently. Something similar to a fire erupted from his crotch, expanding quickly throughout his body that took his reason away. He didn't last long like this calling out to Lord Stark in one last hoarse moan before coming on his hand, letting him taste him between slight contractions of his hips until he fell exhausted, lost back on the furs.

Lord Stark left him, licking his lips, his beard was somewhat shiny from his Omega at which he smiled, brushing his hair with a pleasing smile, lulling him as he saw he was about to fall asleep. He caressed that yet reddish cheek with his knuckles. He tasted delicious, no wonder it was intact for his pleasure, as always, the taste of a pure Omega had no comparison, a prize for which many Alphas killed each other. He made the promise to savor Buck in the next few days when the shock of that approach already had been assimilated by his Omega, who was at last lost in a peaceful sleep that his Alpha would watch over the rest of the night. Quill also stood guard, but to place the red lanterns at last in that Nest, whistling under the snowfall that was already waning as the night died.


	7. VI

**VI**

* * *

“Wow, you finally stop growling, and now you purr.”

“Talia, I don't...”

“Is that Lord Stark I smell in you?”

Buck swore that the crimson on his face was never going to leave him, least of all when Talia did those kinds of observations about his person while they were in one of the gardens of the Common House, the puppies playing around between screams and the occasional fight that the Housekeeper barely controlled, letting them roll across the snow-free grass. Winter was saying goodbye already, leaving in the Fifth Omega singular memories that had to do directly with Lord Stark. After that snowy night, his Alpha was closer to him, sometimes there only were caresses on his cheek as he passed by or a hug that seemed possessive when he said goodbye to go to attend to his duties as lord of the North. Other times, they were very intimate caresses that left him speechless.

It seemed that Lord Stark had a certain obsession with doing things to him that had to do with tasting him or at least leave him in such a state that Buck couldn't even walk. He could not even imagine what it would be like when his Alpha would mark him, if only by touching him that way he already felt that he saw more stars than the ones that hung in his study. He was already beginning to recognize the look on Lord Stark when he was determined to see him alone, not always in his Nest. Buck remembered not without feeling his face boil the time they went on that visit to the Temple of the Gods, being gently kidnapped by his Alpha who led him to a hidden corner behind the sacred precinct, barely giving time to react when he was on his knees in front of him using that tongue for things that were not prayers.

Miko laughed the rest of the walk by looking at him sideways because Buck was disoriented after returning with everyone else, walking funnily. Other times he had gone with Lord Stark to a horseback riding, to hone his skill with it. A mere pretext to be lying out in the middle of the forest, Buck groaning uncontrollably as fingers explored him so that his Alpha had to carry him home in his arms when he couldn't hold himself. That idiotic Quill kept teasing him by saying they were going to need a new order of red lanterns if things with Lord Stark continued like this because the ones in the Domain were not enough to cover all those times that the Fifth Omega received such attention. More than once Buck chased him with a knife, very offended by his impudence.

In the Domain they were already preparing for the arrival of spring, there were no more invasions of barbarians and the festivals honoring the Gods would soon begin, at the same time as Lord Stark's Heat. Buck was more determined than ever to be a part of this, but his problem was that if Stev, being the Second Omega and, therefore, who had the last word between them, refused to involve him, there would be no way he could approach his Alpha during his Heat. Not that he could bypass the blonde's authority, as Quill had commented, but he also did not wish to provoke a family quarrel over a simple, yet longed-for desire. So, he was still wondering a way to convince Lord Stark that there was no problem nor danger if he finally claimed him during his Rut.

They went in the afternoon to the Temple of the Gods, to leave their offering that gave way to the farewell of winter and the welcome of spring. The place was beautiful with all those candles in spheres shapes surrounded by yellow flowers, everybody wearing their respective cloaks over their heads. Pet had won an archery competition and his father was happy, giving one more offering in the temple in gratitude for that victory that they would later celebrate when they returned. They were already on the outside steps when they heard a very loud, hoarse voice, with the singular accent of the Eastern Province addressing none other than Lord Stark in tones of someone who was finding a long-lost friend.

“Anthony.”

“Lord Odinson! The Gods want to grace me this day.”

A tall and somewhat scandalous Pure Blood Alpha embraced Lord Stark with much familiarity. He had long, light blond hair with some strands held in fine braids that wore strips of dark leather. Blue eyes and a well-trimmed but profuse blond beard, dressed in black robes with golden edges and a red robe in which rested on a thick medallion of pure gold that had the drawing of a hammer with a lightning bolt behind it. Lord Stark smiled very cheerfully, patting that broad back before parting and looking him up and down with an expression of approval at his outfits typical of their place of origin.

“The years have treated you well, my good friend.”

“Same here, Lord Stark. I think you remember my Loki.”

Lord Odinson turned around, revealing a haughty Omega with fine features, fair skin, and dark hair that reached to his mid-back. He wore robes in emerald green like his eyes, with golden edges, with the black mantle of the house and the medallion of his Clan. His hair was adorned with a fine gold diadem with olive leaves embedded in the twisted bands, as a symbol of status. Next to him were two children, one of Jeim's age, hostile in expression, black hair, and green eyes that hold hands with a smaller girl, just like her brother in features, but shyer. They were both Higher Betas.

“Lady Odinson, how nice to see you again.”

Loki gave Lord Stark a look when he greeted him in that way, a quarrel they had since the first time they met when they had treated each other like this. The Lord of the Third House of the North called him that way to mock him in revenge for having put salt in his wine when he visited Lord Odinson several years ago. He was a very difficult Omega and Lord Stark always wondered why his friend would have taken such a man for consort.

“Fenrir, Hela, I still remember their names.”

“Like me, those of your puppies,” the tall Alpha agreed happily. “Although it seems to me that your Clan has grown, my friend.”

“Oh, it's true, let me introduce you properly.” Lord Stark smiled at his Omegas. “You have met Steve, Pet, Jon, and Sama.”

“Lord Odinson,” they saluted with a bow.

“Talia, Jeim, and Tasha.”

“Lord Odinson.”

“It seems to me you haven't met Miko, Rumi.”

“Lord Odinson!”

“Not my Bucky either.”

“Lord Odinson.”

“Family, this is Dzor Odinson, Alpha of the Second House of the Eastern Province, the supposed Champion on that side of the Kingdom and Lord of the Hammer Armies.

“Always a joker,” laughed Lord Odinson, bowing to the Omegas of his friend, his eyes passing from one to one.

Perhaps Buck was the only one who saw something in the Eastern Champion's gaze when it was his turn to be observed. He first believed it was due to his bandaged hand peeking out from under his translucent red cloak, but then he realized that it was not him he was staring at, but his very clueless servant Quill, who was entertained eating a fruit awaiting orders from Lord Stark like the rest of the servants. It was just a simple glance that went unnoticed, but something about it made Buck uneasy. Something that was never forgotten since his departure from the Tea House, where he had come to know that that was the kind of look when an Alpha had a genuine interest in an Omega, determined to have it. He shook his head, refusing to think that an Alpha Pure Blood like Lord Odinson could look at someone as giddy like Quill, less having such a Consort Omega who seemed to chase even the air away from his Alpha.

“What has brought you to these lands so far from yours, my friend?”

“I have finished my explorations at sea and as it came to my knowledge that you had stealth invasions, I wanted to come to offer you my unconditional help. And enjoy this festival.”

“You must mean their traditional wine.”

“It's part of the celebration.”

“Welcome to my home, Dzor, the doors are open for you and Lady Loki.”

Loki smiled a bit forced and offended.

“Invitation that will not be discarded, Anthony. We should go offer our prayers to the Gods; will I see you later in your Domain?”

“You haven't forgotten where it is, have you?”

“The ugliest part of the Province?”

Both Alphas laughed, each taking a different course. Buck had the instinct to look over his shoulder when they were away from the temple. His intuition did not fail him. Lord Odinson took a few fleeting moments to see them, rather, follow Quill's rhythmic step beside him, who was humming to himself, carrying a basket of fruit on one shoulder. He frowned, without saying anything, preferring to focus on what interested him in those moments, the way to be present with his Alpha in his Rut. His scent was already changing, so subtle but unequivocal, as it became more intoxicating, it even caused him to always want to touch himself when thinking of that strong, dominant aroma.

They prepared the Common House to receive the Odinsons, with a hearty dinner and happy music as the Champion of the East liked it, who filled the room with his deep laughter, celebrating with Lord Stark that he now had his Pack complete. The Odinson Clan used to only have two Omegas per Alpha, but Dzor still couldn't decide on the second, largely because Loki calmed his instincts quite well. And chased away any suitor with those manias of his that earned him the nickname of Witcher. Buck stayed away from that man, to keep Quill at a prudent distance from him, although he could not prevent him from straying away while serving guests. He saw no more gestures than those in Lord Odinson, trying to convince himself that he was hallucinating. When it was time for the dance, his Alpha came to him to invite him.

He was too distracted in Lord Stark's arms, trying not to step on his feet or leave him in embarrassment with his poor dancing skills to realize that Quill was close to the other Alpha, who danced with his Omega. His absent-minded servant was dancing in his place to the rhythm of such joyful music, eating a fruit according to his custom and too occupied noting the way Lord Stark was looking at Buck. During one point in the dance, Quill's gaze inadvertently met Lord Odinson’s, very fleeting but significant for the Omega who remained deadly serious, frowning immediately and looking to return to his place next to the Fifth Omega's chair, more than offended. He also recognized those kinds of looks, he was not naive on the subject and was already an enemy of being a comfort to a big scandalous Alpha.

The dinner lasted until midnight; Lord Stark offered the rooms of the Common House for his guests. Buck was more than relieved to return to his Nest which felt like a sanctuary in those moments. Two Pure Blood Alphas were too much for one night. The most recurring aroma of Lord Stark in his chambers soothed him, noticing Quill taciturn, unusually quiet when what was usually expected of him was a whole string of nonsense and jokes about him or what happened in the temple, anything that would serve as a topic of late-night conversation while helping him undress. But the other Omega looked like he had gone mute just on the way back home, even his good humor was gone too.

“Quill?”

“Yes, my lord?”

“You're good?”

“Of course.”

Buck blinked in confusion. “Quill, you know Lord Stark would never use you as a gift.”

“You don't know that.”

“I know. We both know it, he's not like that. And I wouldn't allow it either.”

That made Quill look at him. “I'm just a servant, Buck.”

“You are also my friend, and if I ask Lord Stark to grant you his protection, he will.”

“How quickly you seized your title as Fifth Omega.”

“No one will play with you or use you while you are in my service.”

“Oh, you love me.”

“Quill!”

He finally smiled. “It's late, you must rest. Thanks, Buck.”

“Good night, Quill.”

Fortunately, Lord Odinson left early in the morning his Omega wanted to seek a whim in other lands. Preparations for Lord Stark's Heat continued its course, with Buck looking like a caged animal from the anxiety of trying to convince both his Alpha and Stev to be present for it. The subject was already forbidden for him in family gatherings, which frustrated him even more. Quill, in his petty thief ways that didn't get lost no matter how many times they admonished him, showed him his recent achievement, a way to open and close the huge bolts of the main doors using an iron hook. Buck rolled his eyes about to send him back the lock he had obtained when an idea came to his mind, suddenly interested in having that same skill of his servant.

“What do you plan to use it for?”

“What do you want it for, Quill?”

“Okay, okay, I'll show you, look, they all use...”

Everyone noticed the change in the environment when Lord Stark began to enter in his Rut. Many of the servants preferred to walk outside rather than inside the palace. Oppression by that aggressive scent was not so easy to resist, even all the puppies including Pet preferred to spend those days in a house near the Dominion lake. The Alpha's mood was more unstable, anything made him growl or scream, eventually, all the Omegas dismissed their children in the gate of the palace. Buck took advantage of the moment to make his move, sneaking through the same paths that Quill had shown him he used when moving around the palace, arriving at the Main one. He was supposed to go off with all of Lord Stark's children to take care of them, but as soon as they realized that he was not waiting for them in the carriage, they would come to look for him. He was running out of time. He ran as fast as he could to the front door, entering and closing it from the inside with that bolt with the trick he had learned.

The young Omega held his breath.

Only he or Lord Stark could open those doors, everything else was sealed to prevent unnecessary aggressions by the Alpha, following his wishes, so only the two of them were the only ones to remove the internal bolt. Buck shivered a little as he sniffed the heavy scent of his Alpha, as the hours passed, he was reaching the highest point of his Heat. Soon he would call for his Omegas. He went to the altar, making his ceremonial bow to the portrait of Lady Stark, nervous, but still determined to see through the whole ordeal there was no going back in that. Once Lord Stark sniffed him out, his Alpha senses would demand that he claim him. That was what he wanted, and he was sure he could handle it with everything and the warnings of half the palace. He had survived the Gray Tongue, the life of a slave, a Pure Blood Alpha who longed for to please was nothing.

“Lady Stark, bless me and forgive what I will do. Let me honor you by taking care of Lord Stark as you surely would have.”

A roar made him wince, holding his breath. Lord Stark must have noticed his presence, even if it had no aroma. Looking at the portrait of Lady Stark, he nodded, turning on his heels to climb the steps calmly, repeating to himself that he could do it. He pushed open the doors of the bedroom of his Alpha, who was glued to one of the windows, panting, in a tunic that he was soaking in his sweat. Just seeing him come in, with a few strides he stood in front of Buck who had the courage not to back down, lifting his chin high in frank defiance to show him that he was not afraid of him. His lord's eyes were dyed red with blue, gnashing those fangs as he stared at him.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“I come to be with you, my Alpha," the young Omega answered confidently, bringing his hands to the only garment he had on, loosening the straps that held his tunic that fell to the ground in silence, leaving him completely naked before Lord Stark, who roared. “I want to be with you, My Lord. I want to be yours.”

The rush of that scent made him dizzy, feeling himself moisten as his Alpha reacted. Buck gasped as he was being lifted by his waist and practically thrown onto the furs of Lord Stark's bed, watching him rip off his tunic, with a virile member completely erect, reddish, and swollen. He had not seen him completely naked, his body marked with those muscles tensing, the sweat accentuating the scars on some parts of his sides and legs, old wounds from their battles won. The young Omega shuddered; his gaze determined as he opened shamelessly his legs towards his lord. Of course, he was afraid, the danger was perceived more clearly, yet any doubt that appeared in that instant was silenced with an iron fist of his will.

“Take me, Alpha.”


	8. VII

**VII**

* * *

Lord Stark almost jumped on top of his Omega, roaring at him as he sniffed him, licking his neck where his Omega glands were as inflamed as they should be. Buck tilted his face, letting him do it. His Alpha's hands almost scratched him, probably angry that he didn't find the scent he was looking for, but when he reached for his equally erect member, that disappointment transformed into satisfaction as soon as he sucked him, checking the taste of his body. His possessive exploration reached his entrance, roaring again when he tasted him. Buck clung to the furs, holding his breath and a groan as he felt a bite from those fangs. Those reddish eyes again stared at him. All the power of an Alpha Pure Blood on top of his body. His hands dared to touch the throbbing erection, without looking away, inviting to continue.

“Mine,” Lord Stark bellowed.

The kiss ignited the Omega's body, leaving him breathless with a slight taste of metal from fangs that bit one of his lips, another taste more combined. His Alpha settled between his legs, feeling the unmistakable warmth of a penis brushing his crotch and member, making him gasp with a shudder. Without turning back Buck wrapped his arms around his shoulders, wrapping his legs around those restless hips, nodding for him. The scream that escaped his lips was drowned in a new kiss, his thighs losing a bit of grip from the pain of being penetrated suddenly, feeling at last what was the claim of an Alpha. He thought that he was tearing him in two, his eyes brushing with a couple of tears escaping his lids clenched against the sting inside them. Having his mouth free, he drew air with a small sob into Lord Stark's last thrust, remaining completely inside him.

“A-Alpha…”

“MINE!”

He didn't have long to get used to that feeling, his Alpha's thrusts were gaining speed and strength, hearing him growl in his ear, pleased at his purity that he was claiming for himself with each penetration. Buck's fingers left red marks on the Lord Stark's back by scratching him inadvertently. The pain still lingered, but suddenly, between that fierce swaying, the member of his Alpha touched something in him that made him shudder from foot to head with such shock that he suddenly found himself calling out his lord's name, feeling his body needed to consume itself in an inexplicable fire filled with the scent of Lord Stark, like burning coal on his skin or that wild, possessive gaze on him. The friction between their bodies against the young Omega's penis ended up leading him to that first climax, arching against the furs under the pleased gaze of his Alpha as he saw him come on his belly.

“Alpha… Al… pha…”

Buck was lost in his orgasm, he did not know how long, only the discomfort he felt brought him to his senses. Lord Stark was not done yet. He hugged him, groaning in pain. The young Omega opened his eyes as he began to perceive a change in that erection hammering him, presenting an inflammation at the base. Instinctively, his first reaction was to try to separate himself, but his Alpha had him tight, slamming him against the bed. Buck did not think it possible that a Knot of that kind would enter his body, impossible. He had a fear that was relegated to second place when fangs began to brush the skin of his neck, near the curve with his shoulder. Came to his mind that decision to not to give up no matter how scared he was or his master would never forgive him, neither would he. He offered his neck to those fangs, bracing himself for the sting of pain that came when he was bitten without hesitation. A scream escaped his throat, broken by the tears, his eyes wide open, due to the Knot being pushed inside his body, feeling something inside him break.

Now and forever he was of his Alpha, he belonged to Lord Stark.

He groaned, drawing his brows together as he felt another sting from a hot liquid filling him in abundance, between the erratic thrusts of his lord that calmed down until he finally stayed still, with the weight of his body on Buck's, who sighed in relief when his fangs left and a tongue in its place lazily licked the wound, healing it with its saliva. The young Omega felt his body so limp as if his bones had suddenly been stolen, breathing agitated still perceiving that semen flooding him. A pleasant and new sensation. He smiled almost drowsy, kissing his Alpha's shoulder between purrs of satisfaction. All his hair like Lord Stark's they were drenched in sweat just like their bodies, but he was happy. It had not been as bad as Stev had wanted to make it. Or rather, that was what he believed. He was almost falling asleep when he gasped when he felt that a relaxed member within him came to live practically in the blink of an eye. 

The intoxicating fragrance of that Rut gained vigor when his Alpha awakened. More moans and screams escaped from Buck's lips, between the sounds that seemed so lustful of their bodies colliding with each other in the following rounds he had with Lord Stark. He never knew when his bandaged left arm was lost, leaving those marks of the Gray Tongue exposed that were noticed not without concern considering they had bites from his lord. Little or nothing could the young Omega say, sometimes letting out sobs of exhaustion. He knew the hours passed judging by the light from the windows, changing the angle of the shadows, but the demanding lunges from his Alpha didn't leave him much energy to keep score.

However, he never made any complaint to refuse, even though he later felt his hips go through a breaking point from being held so tightly and a Knot that would once again test the tightness of his insides. Lord Stark barely rested, and when he did, his arms always held his Omega stuck to him, sometimes with his erection inside along with that Knot that took time to deflate. By the last day, Buck no longer even had the strength to hold on or lean, he was more like a doll, a fool whose will was the only one that withstood so many continuous attacks with so much semen that it gave him the impression that his belly was slightly bulging. The young Omega fell fast asleep upon perceiving the already calm scent of his Alpha, that mix of apple and cinnamon with fresh earth iron that he loved so much.

He woke up invited to the aroma of a hot, fresh breakfast that made his stomach rumble. He was incredibly weak, his body aching from bites, scratches, the Mark on his neck throbbing, his hips and legs trembling. Opening his eyes, he found the worried expression from Lord Stark, who put a cold towel on his forehead, stroking his cheek with his knuckles when he noticed him watching him. Quill was placing breakfast on a tray, he had that familiar smile when he had done something stupid, bringing the tray closer to the bed bowing to the Alpha, leaving them alone. Buck tried to speak, but he even felt sore his throat, tired, vocal cords too exhausted to create any sound.

“Bucky… by the Gods, I could have hurt you severely.”

He dismissed it, kissing his lord's palm with a lazy smile. Lord Stark sighed, rolling his eyes and smiling at last.

“What will I do with such a wayward and foolish Omega, can you tell me?”

He barely shrugged, staring hungrily at the breakfast tray, a gesture his Alpha understood, bringing the food closer to his mouth. He didn't even have the strength to lift his hands.

“I should punish you for what you did, but Edwyn told me it was for the better,” Lord Stark scantly twisted his lips, cutting a piece of bread for him. “Being so entertained deflowering my Omega that I didn’t notice the attack in the southern port if an Alpha in Heat perceives danger, it ends up doing more harm than good. So... in a way, you avoided a tragedy. No, don't smile, truth be told, something bad could have happened to you for locking yourself with me. Who taught you those ways? Quill?”

Buck vigorously denied, but his Alpha didn't believe him.

“You two are going to burn down the palace one of these days,” Lord Stark said scolding him, but his tone of voice was not at all reprimanding, proudly observing his Mark on the neck of his Omega as its aroma strongly impregnated in that exhausted body. “You will be the one who speaks with Stev, Talia, and Miko to explain such behavior. That seems to me to be fair after such an act of recklessness on your part. I think you have also been influenced by Pet, I have a strange feeling that it is so, even if you pout.”

Not only did he have to talk to the other Omegas, but Buck also offered gifts to each one because they were extremely offended by his actions. Or jealous. In any case, the young Omega had to make use of that pained expression for the other three to twist their arms and finally forgive him. The Red lanterns from the Main House were removed, Lord Stark's sons returned. The attack on southern port had been mitigated by Lord Odinson, who sailed till he captured the last barbarian ship, carrying the remains of the burned sails to the King along with heads of the leaders. Such a trophy earned him the title of the Thunderlord for his speed in ending the enemies of the Kingdom, which also implied a subsequent celebration with gifts from all the lords of all the Provinces. As soon as Buck was able to walk smoothly, they prepared to travel to the Eastern Province to Lord Odinson's Domain as a show of respect for his recent glory and also thanks for the help.

This time they traveled in the special carriages for the occasion, long and spacious to carry every one of the Omegas together, the sons of Lord Stark in another, except Pet who was old enough to ride with his father in front of the caravan. Buck felt the journey to the Eastern Province to be a martyrdom, either that or he still was not fully recovered, sometimes the abrupt movement of the carriage because of the cobbled path made him frown or the heat that seemed to be locked inside him had something grumpy. Talia lent him her fan of red feathers to fan himself when she saw him like that. And Miko knew how to entertain him and forget those discomforts. They all went in the finery of the North Third House, with their jewels and ornaments in gold as befits their ranks and that crimson cloak with which they covered their crowned heads with more jewels.

The Eastern Province was vast in fields but had a humid climate of dark lands, few mountains except those near Lord Odinson's Domain whose gray stone palace with high columns and sculptures as guardians who received them. Most of the lords of the Provinces had already visited the Champion of the East, very few were missing, among them Lord Stark who had not wanted to force his fool Omega to move more than necessary, still watching that nothing bad would have happened to him. However, Lord Odinson seemed tremendously happy when knew of his arrival because the lord of the Third House of the North was his best friend and his visit made sure that once again, they would renew the tasks in the kitchens to receive them as they deserved.

“Anthony! I hope the trip was not complicated; it took you several weeks to arrive.”

“You wouldn't believe the things that can happen to you while you're on your way to a friend's home, Dzor.”

“Be welcome with your entire family, the Odinson's Domain is the home of the Starks.”

“Gods bless you.”

The reception was warm, with that disdain that Buck already expected from the Omega consort of Lord Odinson. That palace, although it had more austere architecture, its wide supports and squares columns that gave it an air of solemnity and strength that represented his master well.

“Nice place, I've seen better,” Quill commented as they entered the Valhalla Hall, as they called their Common House.

“I'd swear Lord Loki rubbed his butt all over the place before he met us.”

“Buck!” Stev chided him quietly.

“Or pissed him off,” Talia joined in, shocking the Second Omega.

“It does have his scent,” Miko muttered with a pout so that Stev wouldn't say anything to her.

Another thing that was different in that Province was the food, red meats dominated with abundant spices with a spicy flavor. His wine, from those famous vineyards, had its glory. Buck did not find the taste of the dishes very pleasant, being careful not to make any contempt. The journey had exhausted him, apologizing to Pet for not accompanying him on a horseback ride through the green fields of the Domain, where the pastures swayed singing in the wind. His stomach played him a bad trick and had to rest in his room with Quill helping him when food from the Eastern Province refused to stay on his body.

“You're green, Buck.”

“Do not scream.”

“I'm not doing so.”

“Then don't talk.”

“I'll go find a remedy.”

“Your remedies...”

“Yes, my remedies. Do you think you can live without me for a couple of hours?”

“I want to sleep.”

“Works for me. Come on, I'll put you to bed like a good boy.”

Quill shook his head seeing him mutter who knows what, holding him so he wouldn't stumble. Once he was sure that the Omega Quinto was sound asleep, he left the room to search some flea market which could help his master not be colored.

“Omegas of the North so delicate.”

He wondered how long they would be in Lord Odinson's Domain because he had done the math and his Heat was drawing near. Not that he had a problem solving that, but surely that it will not be to Lord Loki’s taste that he would be frolicking around with one of his servants. For that reason, he was unsurprised that the Alphas hovering around the small bazaar near the Dominion sniffed him with interest or that one of them was following him until he found him in an alley alone. Quill put a dagger in his neck as a warning and the desire of that conqueror disappeared. He was not of the kind of defenseless Omegas who did not know how to scare away predators. His mother had taught him how to defend himself with weapons and tricks, that beautiful Beta woman named Meredith, whose tiny portrait he carried on a seashell pendant all the time.

“Hey, cutie, you're not from around here, right?”

Quill rolled his eyes, adjusting the herb pouch he had already purchased on his belt, reaching out for his knives for that trio of drunken Alphas.

“Very good eye, my lord, I am not from here nor am I of you.”

“Oh look, a haughty Omega.”

“We'll see if he's still so talkative later when he's got that mouth busy.”

“Uhh, should that scare me or excite me? You guys have to be clearer.”

“Maybe if we tame you first, you'll understand, Omega.”

He prepared for the upcoming fight, being in a narrow alley without people wasn’t such an advantage, but the wine on the heads of those Alphas could be. Quill pulled out his two bone handled knives, growling at their approach. He maneuvered his weapons to make it clear that they were sharp and that he knew how to use them. Those three men looked at him seriously, stopping. Suddenly they paled before turning around to run away. Quill arched an eyebrow, wondering what the hell had happened when it came to his notice an unmistakable aroma that tensed him. Turning slowly on his heel, he looked into the entrance of that alley to see Lord Odinson, walking calmly towards him.

“Lord Odinson.” He bowed, putting his weapons away.

“That was dangerous.”

“Your intervention was timely, thank you Lord Odinson. Now I have to go.”

“As Lord Stark's servant you shouldn't go out without some knight protecting you.”

“I can do better alone.”

“So much loneliness is not helpful.”

Quill made a disgusted gesture as he bowed his head to the Alpha when he was in front of him. Why the hell did he talk to him like that? The memory of that look on his visit to the North came to him, making that talk more uncomfortable.

“I must go back, Lord Odinson.”

“Wouldn't you like to see the whole bazaar? It has some fruits that you will not see in the North.”

“There are always delicacies that we miss and nothing bad happens.”

“You're difficult,” Lord Odinson smiled. “Something rare in an Omega.”

“It is said by someone who has a snake for consort.”

The Alpha's laugh filled the alley. “Loki isn't that bad.”

“I never said such a thing, sir. Now if you'll excuse me...”

He could not finish the sentence, surprised by a swift, strong arm that grabbed him around the waist stamping him against a broad chest. His complaint died in the lips sealing his in a kiss somewhat rough. Quill tried to push Lord Odinson away, his heart pounding. A sure tongue invaded his mouth in a losing battle against that Alpha Pure Blood, being held by his nape with another hand with his attempts to push him away unsuccessful. That scent of forest and wood made him dizzy, causing his legs to falter. His mouth was released to breathe, with the lips of the tallest searching his neck. That gesture woke Quill, hastily pulling out one of his knives that found Lord Odinson's neck, finally freeing himself from his grip.

“Sorry, but I don't like merchandise of the East” he hissed angrily, before running off.


	9. VIII

**VIII**

* * *

“ALPHAAA!”

Buck shuddered, relaxing his body immediately after he had his orgasm, panting quickly with a lost look around his studio. Books were thrown away and some plums were rolling down the thin mat that decorated the floor. Lord Stark embraced him, kissing his Mark which made him shudder and that Knot making him moan softly by burying himself well in it with that seed that his lord insisted on putting it inside. The young Omega was lying on his study table with his Alpha on him, between his legs that loosened their grip, their robes all ruined, jumbled. The Red lanterns were lit more regularly in their Nest after they returned from visiting the Eastern Province and Buck wasn't quite sure why not that he was complaining about it. It seemed that they both needed each other, especially Lord Stark to knot him up.

“My beautiful Omega...”

“Alpha.”

“What were you trying to tell me a few moments ago?”

“... I think I forgot, My Lord.”

Lord Stark laughed, lifting his face from his neck to kiss him slowly, caressing his flushed cheeks with a few drops of sweat. Buck opened his eyes, having remembered.

“Alpha, there is something I would like to ask you.”

“Name it.”

“You always say that one day I'll ask you for a star to see if you can get it.”

“Is that a threat or challenge?”

“Alpha…”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I would like ... a special favor, not for me. It's for Quill.”

“You didn't destroy anything, did you?”

“Alpha!”

“I was just making sure. I’m all ears.”

“Can you promise me that you will never give him as a gift or an exchange?”

“Bucky, what kind of ...?”

“Please.”

Lord Stark arched an eyebrow, looking at him confused. “Did anything happen that I should know about?”

“No,” Buck denied, stroking his loose hair. “But I don't want to see him treated like a trophy that someone claims on a whim.”

“Sweetheart never in this Domain is anyone treated in such a way.”

“Alpha, give me your word.”

“The Gods have mercy on me.”

“Please.”

“I don't like to see my beautiful Omega beg. It's okay. You have my word of honor that Quill is not nor will be anyone's trophy. Satisfied?”

“A lot.”

“Once again?” Predatory Lord Stark smiled.

“What's wrong with you, Alpha?”

Quill had returned restless and scared after obtaining the medicinal herbs that relieved Buck's discomfort, who couldn't get a word out of him of the reason for being like this. He suspected of Lord Odinson for two things: his scent on his friend and the way he sneakily viewed him, having to send Quill on errands under different pretexts so he wasn't in the same room with that Alpha during his stay in the Domain of the Odinsons. Now his friend was distant as if he expected something bad that didn’t happen, even that Heat that he had been waiting for did not come, a product of some concern. Back home, Buck confided that the family atmosphere will return those jokes and laughter that annoyed him, while he was very comfortable receiving greater attention from Lord Stark, leaving him tired. He slept more for that, eating very little unless it was something sweet like desserts or treats from the puppies.

Those ailments were not missed by Ann, who sent for the Domain healer to examine the Fifth Omega. It had already been over a month since Lord Stark's Rut, his body should have recovered by then. Buck did not believe what the healer told his Alpha when he spoke to him after his examination. A son of Lord Stark was on the way. Quill couldn't contain his laughter, which made the other Omega happy, though he was then outraged. It turned out that that famous tea worked and now the Domain was filled with red lanterns to celebrate the conception of a new puppy. That old man, already an expert in the births of so many Starks, gave another news that left Buck speechless, if not everyone who was already in awe of the miracle. Due to the symptoms and status of the Fifth Omega, the unborn puppy was highly likely to be a Pure Blood Alpha.

“And you were saying you were useless,” Stev teased him when his shock had passed.

“I didn't think... that is...”

“Stop that already, don't you understand it? Anthony will die of happiness.”

“You're not angry, are you?”

“Angry?”

“If he's an Alpha Pure Blood, like Pet...”

“Buck, stop reading so many books because you are getting filled with very strange ideas.”

“Hm.”

“Congratulations, Mom.”

“Argh.”

“Good that he's a Pure Blood, so you'll pay for all the damage you and Quill have done.”

“Isn't the highest-ranking Omega supposed to educate them?”

“Anthony doesn't follow that tradition. You are going to deal with your puppy and I will have fun.”

“May our Alpha make you pregnant too so I can have fun.”

“Mom, mom, mom ...”

“STEV!”

In mid-spring, in the Capital, the King formally gave the title to Lord Odinson as the Lord of Thunder, presenting him with a gold medal as a symbol of his grace and ordering the celebration in the Kingdom for it. Seated to the right of the King, the honored Alpha was listening to the congratulations of the entire court and of the lords of the Provinces, who came accompanied by the traditional question about what the blessed by the King would like from the person that was congratulating him. A mere formality that was almost always answered with some request for health or more victories, sometimes a ship or a stallion horse. Everyone was present forming a line to speak, listening to the last of the nobles. Lord Stark bowed with a smile, speaking his question to his good friend.

“What can the North Third House offer to the Lord of Thunder?”

The Court laughed because everyone knew of the unbreakable friendship between the two Alphas, so they did not doubt they would hear something as silly as a mermaid's kiss or something similar.

“The Omega that has for name Quill.”

There was laughter because no one in the Capital knew of the servant of the Fifth Omega of the Stark Domain, others were silent with an uneasy expression, although not so worried. Without a doubt that request could be well pleased by the Champion of the North. Lord Stark stayed mortally serious, though.

“I'm afraid I didn’t pay attention to the answer.”

“I can gladly repeat it. I want Quill.”

Lord Stark looked at the King, who seemed puzzled that there was no affirmative answer from his part. He turned to Lord Odinson, bowing.

“Ask for something else, Thunder Lord, for what you have requested is not in my power.”

“He is and I demand it. Are you not Lord Stark?”

“I am. But with regret, I must refuse. Name something else, Lord of Thunder.”

“Anthony,” the King called him, “Is that Omega yours?”

Lord Stark's blue eyes fell on his friend. “Yes.”

“That's a lie!” Lord Odinson roared, standing up, the murmurs were heard. “Your Clan is complete, you assured me yourself under my roof. Are you now a liar?”

“I won't give you Quill.”

“He's not yours, he only works in your house.”

“I won't give you Quill.”

“Anthony!” The King rose and the rest of the Court with him. “What is happening here?”

“Quill stays where he is, Your Majesty, that is, with me.”

They all backed away as Lord Odinson slammed down, facing Lord Stark with a roar of clear and forceful challenge that was answered in the same way. If there was something so dangerous as an Alpha’s Rut, it was two Pure Blood Alphas challenging each other. Silence fell in the King's hall, no one dared to move while those two were staring at each other like two beasts about to launch the first attack. Lord Stark knew he was insulting the honor of his King refusing to gift Quill to his newly appointed Thunderlord, who was also his nephew, to top it off. Breaking a tradition was serious business, but the Lord of the North had given his promise to his Omega, and for him, a debt of honor like that was above an old tradition that lent itself to that kind of evil.

“Name your terms, Champion of the East.”

“At the Next Full Moon, at the Capital Coliseum. No weapons.”

“May the Gods be witnesses.”

By the time Lord Stark arrived at his palace, the news had already gotten ahead of him. All of his Omegas came to greet him, anguished by that fight that could well end with the death of any of those two. Disputes like that blinded the Alphas until they didn’t recognize any ties. Quill couldn't resist the tears that Buck tried to hide in his bedroom. The next full moon was two weeks away. Lord Stark was strong, he had won many battles, but Lord Odinson was the only one who could defeat him and that would mean leaving the Stark Clan without its leader, forcing the young Pet to take his place as the new Dominion Lord. All to defend him. All for a stupid promise that the idiot Omega friend of his had asked his lord while fucking with him. He couldn’t leave a puppy orphaned by a father that he would not know, he could not even allow someone like Lord Stark to risk it like that.

“Buck, I want to speak to Lord Stark. Shut up and do me that favor.”

They both went to Stev, telling him about Quill's request. The second Omega agreed to, somewhat restless, calling to his Nest the Alpha.

“Lord Stark,” Quill bowed, swallowing hard, “I am aware of the reasons why you accepted Lord Odinson's challenge ... and I am against it. I ask you most humbly if my service has meant something to you, that you desist from that fight.”

“Quill...”

“No, no, no, let me finish or I'll mess with my ideas,” he wanted to joke, though he felt that his eyes filled with tears. “I… I have felt very good here, that is, you are the most extraordinary Alpha than any Omega can know. You have never raised your hand to whip me for my theft of food or the jokes that I have made with your puppies. You have made me feel like home, Lord Stark, and that's saying a lot, a lot. That's why I can't allow you to risk so for me. I love this family, I do, even if I am a simple servant. Just to imagine that you... Buck is waiting for a puppy of yours, that foolish boy will need you if you die because of me... no, no, no, no, no...”

“I can win that fight, Quill.”

“That’s my concern, see, you may ... or may not. I don't even want you to test that idea, Lord Stark. Listen, we both know about Lord Odinson, right?”

Stev frowned, looking at his lord. “Anthony?”

“Lord Odinson is about to begin his Rut,” he replied in a whisper.

“Let's be honest, will you?” Quill trembled. “That Alpha is about to get needy, has been blinded by those things of you Pure Blood, it's not that he's in love with me. Just infatuated...”

“No, Quill.”

“Sssh, Buck, let me finish. All he wants is to use me, enjoy me. After his Rut, he will once again be the good friend of Lord Stark and me… I will be able to return home. Nobody will die, mini Bucky will have a father for a long time, the Provinces will be safe thanks to its two best Champions and everyone happy and content.”

“The sacrifice you wish to make is against my principles, Quill.”

“That's why I want to do it, Lord Stark.” The blond Omega wiped away a tear. “This Domain it's worth all the fucking sacrifices in the world.”

“Alpha,” Buck held his breath. “Are you going to ...?”

“It's my decision, Buck. I want to do it. If you are my friend you will respect me. Lord Stark, Sir?”

“On one condition, seriously if he hurts you, there will be combat.”

“I suppose it's reasonable. Thanks for taking care of me.”

“You have honored the Stark Clan, Quill, I will never forget that.”

“Well, you know, I'm not good at honoring corpses.”

There were sad laughter’s with tight hugs from the other Omegas, moved by those words and what Quill was about to do. Lord Stark ordered Quill to be dressed in the clothes of the house, being himself the one who escorted him to the Eastern Province once he sent the message to Lord Odinson about canceling the fight at the Colosseum by accepting the Thunder Lord's request. Quill said nothing the whole way and Lord Stark respected that silence. With the summer the fields from the East were turning golden, a dry scent drifted across the meadows. The heavy bars were being placed in Lord Odinson's house, with red looms covering the windows. His Rut was about to begin. Because of that, they were greeted by Loki, who swept his gaze to the absent Quill, calling for servants to take him to his Alpha.

“Lady Loki,” Lord Stark greeted, though he was not smiling.

“There was no need for you to come, Lord Stark. A round trip is exhausting even for someone like you. We don't want you to lose more than you have already lost, or drop in rank. Would be quite a disgrace to the Stark Clan.”

“It must hurt, doesn't it?”

The green-eyed man looked at him strangely. “Sir?”

“That you are no longer enough for Dzor.”

Lord Stark turned, leaving an irate Omega behind him. Loki growled, almost knocking over a servant before ordering wine and getting lost in the palace. Quill looked at the heavy iron gate that opened to him, ushering him into an apple garden that led to Lord Odinson's chambers. Even he knew didn’t know where he got the strength to walk calmly to the hall and then to the bedroom in the upper part. The Alpha was already waiting for him, sitting on the edge of his wide bed covered in skins with others on the floor like a carpet. He only had a cloak barely covering his hip, already showing an erection. His scent made the Omega dizzy again, but he did not move under the arch of the door. By the gods, he wasn't going to make things easy for that idiot. If he wanted him, he will at least make the effort to receive him.

Lord Odinson seemed to read his mind, for he threw down the cup he was drinking, roaring as he stood up and walk towards him. Quill didn't take his eyes off him, avoiding looking down. There was no fear in his eyes, on the contrary, defiance that only fueled those roars. The hands of the Alpha tore his beautiful robes in two, holding him by his waist to carry him, returning to the bed. The Omega threw a couple of punches at him, ending upheld by both wrists by hands stronger than his, his legs splayed apart and that reddish gaze dominating the usual blue eyes. Quill tried to bite him, in response he only received a kiss, complaining at the feeling of Lord Odinson's weight on him, not wanting to react to his intoxicating scent. His body had other ideas, realizing that it was already wet as a pair of Alpha fingers checked him, purring with a fierce smile as he licked them.

“Go to hell,” Quill muttered.

Those were his last words, a member made him think of other things and a mouth stopped any another complaint from his part. The Omega shuddered at the feel of him inside, groaning in pain with his legs trying to kick rebelliously at the Alpha, whom he heard purr when squeezing him reflexively. He had had occasional lovers, the occasional Alpha whom he had dominated, but Lord Odinson was another class, a big something that reminded him of his first time. A thick hand wiped away the tear that ran down Quill's reddish cheek, drowning his moans in yet another kiss, passing his arm below his hip to lift him slightly, beginning to trust him. The Omega's legs trembled; it was impossible to maintain any dignity with that specimen possessing him in the way in which he did. Lord Odinson straightened up, sitting on his calves, drawing Quill toward his hip, laying him on his lap. A position that gave him the power to hear the screams of the Omega when hitting his prostate.

With his legs over the Alpha's arms, Quill couldn't hold anything back, his member already hardened, about to come. That swaying was too much for him, clawing at the hands that held his hips mercilessly when they finished without even being able to touch himself. He was barely catching his breath when he felt aroused again, reddening to his ears at the sight of the Lord Odinson's leering gaze upon him, grinning wickedly. The Omega had two more orgasms, being left with a limp body by then and that he continued to receive that incessant hammering with a hand of the Alpha taking the semen from his belly to taste it to the astonished look of Quill, who winced, tensing as he felt the Knot begin to form. He had made up his mind about it, but in practice, terror overcame him as he had forgotten something of the utmost importance. He had not had his Heat and that Knot might as well provoke it there, in that instant, which was the worst of ideas.

Lord Odinson pulled him closer, feeling that erection burrowing deep into him with a possessive kiss. His body trembled once more, but this time from mixed pleasure and pain when the Knot slammed into his body, crying out against the Alpha's lips, who filled him with his seed. Everything felt as if suddenly he had a fever and he knew that the smell, the saliva, the sweat, everything about Lord Odinson had triggered his Heat that the other sniffed, making his pupils enlarge. This time it was the Omega who insisted on feeling him hard again and to be penetrating him with that same ferocity he had fought, forgetting even his name, biting, scratching, even roaring at his Alpha, pulling his hair to have a new Knot, his belly receiving more semen. Quill ended up shouting the name of Lord Odinson as he slammed him against the wall, the table that did not resist, one of the windows where his hands left a print.

Biting a fist so as not to cry upon hearing his Alpha telling him that he loved him, knowing that it was only the Rut that was speaking for him.


	10. IX

**IX**

* * *

A bull's roar woke Quill, unaware of the usual bird chirping sound in the Dominion gardens. Some furs covered his body marked by bites, except in his neck. He did not have a Mark and was deeply grateful for it, although it had a bitter taste that for its double meaning. He was free, but he hadn't been taken seriously. With a sigh, he tried to get up, complaining about the pain in his hips, not to mention his butt that he felt drenched in semen whose scent reminded him of what had happened the previous days. He was alone, which did not surprise him either, becoming more serene to understand his situation. He fell on the bed too tired to keep moving. He dozed another little before hearing the doors open, this time sitting like lightning ignoring the stab of pain. Angry green eyes looked at him with contempt, pulling on skin to cover himself.

“Lord Odinson?” he asked.

“Washing your stinks off, I'll take care of him from now on. It seems to me that you already know what to do, whore.”

With that, Loki left him alone again. Quill sighed. He didn't quite understand what he was supposed to do, it was clear that he would never see Lord Odinson again... maybe never. He shook himself out of a stupor, gathering strength to leave the bed, stumbling first on shaky legs and gradually gaining balance. He looked at his torn robes, searching for something to wear. He growled as he searched his chest for the portrait of his mother in that necklace that he did not find. He looked for where to wash, shuffling his feet and leaning on the walls or furniture. The truth was he did not want to see anyone's face, with Loki calling him like that, and without any ceremony involved, it was clear that he had only been the entertainment to the Eastern Champion and nothing else. He went down as stealthily as he could to the kitchen, stealing bread, milk, fruits to regain energy, drinking water until he was full. He was dehydrated, sore with his dignity on the floor.

“What are you doing here?” snarled a plump Beta woman who rushed in, carrying a basket with vegetable and herb. “You should be cleaning the floors.”

Quill was about to complain but realized that he had taken the clothes of some servant when he did not find anything to wear. Not even death would he wear something from Lord Odinson. The cooker, as he realized by seeing her picking up knives and ladles, began to prepare something that caught his eye.

“What are you making?”

“What is it going to be, fool? The meatloaf. Where have you lived these years?”

A delicious freshly baked bread was split in two to be filled with a grilled steak of beef with lettuce, other veggies he didn't recognize, and a sweet and sour sauce that made his mouth water. All that his body had received for food in the last few days had been wine or water. Shaking his head at those memories, he approached the cook.

“Can I have one? To scrub the floors better. I swear I won't tell anyone.”

The cook gave him a look but gave him a bread that Quill quickly devoured, more animated to get out of there, avoiding knights or servants. He didn't need cuddles or compassion, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He wasn't going to give Loki the pleasure of kicking him out of the palace, nor to Lord Odinson to ask the favor of returning him to the Northern Province as if he were a newly married brat. With more strength, he reached the main wall, hiding in the straw of a carriage to sneak out of the palace. He had a slight change of plans because he fell asleep under the warm straw and the rays of a summer sun warming his aching body. He woke up when the surprised peasant screamed as he lowered the straw. Quill apologized, fleeing from there before attracting more attention.

“Damn.”

He was in the middle of nowhere, among vast fields of wheat without a guide to where to go other with the sun that was already beginning to be a nuisance. He decided on his left, feeling hungry at the time from the slow walk thanks to those pesky hips. For his good luck, he saw in the distance what seemed to be a large port of heavy ships, undoubtedly the best option to travel North without so much hassle from horses or carriages, his butt was going to thank him. The little bazaar of the port supplied him with food that his skilled hands stole, refilling his stomach before reaching the landing area. It was strange to see that there were more knights than usual, but he assumed that being a port where ships arrived from all sides, the security must have been heavier, especially after previous invasions.

“Excuse me, ships to the North?”

“There are no ships for the North.”

“Well ... to the West, then.”

“There are no ships to the West.”

“My good man, don't be like that, are there ships for any of the Provinces?”

“No, the ports are closed, only ships can arrive, but not leave.”

“What?”

Quill was dumbfounded at his luck, grunting afterward. Now he would have to search for a carriage or some caravan going north, just what he didn't want. He dropped his shoulders; he would have to steal some coins for that. At least on a ship, he could work to earn his passage.

“Hey, do you want to go North?”

He turned around hearing a hoarse, yet the strangely flirtatious voice that belonged to an Alpha man with blue-gray eyes and a haughty smile. His skin was tanned, typical of a sailor, with strappy and shell earrings, short light brown hair, unusual for the Provinces. Dressed in strappy leather pants, a vest that revealed his torso marked with a furry collar that brushed his jaw sharp as his gaze. A raccoon tail hung from one of his hips adorned with a thick belt. Quill suspected he was one of those pirates of the exterior seas, as he did not look like it was of the Kingdom. He looked around, no one was paying attention to his conversation, many complaining about the closure of the port. The Omega approached cautiously; he didn't have the strength for a fight if that fool tried to overdo it.

“The ships can't go out.”

“The Kingdom ships, not my ship.”

“What is your price?”

“Mmmm ...” The man's eyes swept over him and Quill wanted to vomit.

“The truth is that I see you are somewhat desperate and I want to offer my selfless help.”

“Aha, and I'm a captain.”

“Perhaps,” the Alpha laughed amusedly, holding out a hand in a gesture completely unrelated to the Kingdom's ways. “My name is Rocket.”

Quill frowned, but still extended his hand that the strange man took to shake in his curious way.

“Quill.”

“Good, Quill. I have to go North, if you don't mind, I make a stopover first, I'll take you to a safe harbor. Without any price.”

“They all have a price.”

“Usually yes, but you see, you smell like sadness that you stink.”

“And?”

“I don't know, maybe my Alpha instinct tells me to help an Omega.”

“To fuck me later, no thanks.”

“Hey,” Rocket raised his hands. “No touching, I swear. You don't have a single coin in those pockets of your dress, right?”

“Tunic,” the blond growled. “And no ... I have nothing.”

“I'll give you food and rest, I notice you are exhausted. What do I have to swear to make you trust me?”

“May your ship sink and never see the sea again if you're lying to me.”

“Hey! Okay, by my ship, by the sea.”

“…Okay.”

Rocket winked at him, turning to invite him to follow. Quill wasn't sure at all but tiredness was hitting his mind and body. They walked a long way until they came to a curious ship, red and purple sails with a strange symbol, like a golden star or something that he couldn’t describe it right.

“Quill, this is the Milano.”

“Hello, Milano. How was your day?”

The man laughed, showing him the stairs to the ramp. “Come on, it's time to go now.”

With a yawn, the Omega boarded the boat, it was huge once inside. A woman with long black hair with the tips painted in pink, the same sharp expression and tattoos of stripes greens decorating her skin, examined him. Dressed in the same eccentric way as Rocket, except that she wore a long and sharp sword on one side, she stepped aside, exchanging a look with her partner who introduced her. The blond was surprised to see that it was Alpha. Never had he met an Alpha woman in his life.

“Gamora, this is Quill. Quill, Gamora. Let's go now.”

“Go downstairs, the sun is strong here and you're pale,” she ordered.

Quill made faces upon hearing that Alpha tone, obeying anyway because in truth his feet couldn’t move already. He found a long narrow bed where he lay down, missing the world for several hours and praying to the Gods that when he woke up, he would not have been raped by those pirates. It was funny that Rocket kept his word, waking up more spirited, yet hungry. A young Omega was at his side, a deep plate filled with a soup that made his stomach rumble. The so strange odyssey continued when they came out to take the air, two more figures completed that group so rare of boaters. The first was a most serious man with red and gray tattoos on that body that only wore pants, named Drax. Then a little Beta boy, who was clung to Rocket's leg, noting that he had a resemblance to Rocket except for his hair so curly that looked like the roots of a tree turned upside down. Rocket's puppy, Groot. The girl that has kindly fed him, with black eyes like her straight hair was Mantis.

“Are you feeling better, Quill?”

“Yes, thank you, Rocket. Am… hello everyone?”

“Rocket says you want to go North,” Drax said.

“Yes ... he offered to take me.”

“With a little deviation first.”

“Yes, with a deviation.”

Gamora looked at Drax and Rocket, nodding later. “So, shall it be.”

“You're not going to eat me, are you?”

“In the North do they usually eat Omegas?” Drax was confused.

“No, they don’t!”

“Then why do you ask?”

“I don't know, you guys are weird.”

“You're weird.”

“Of course not.”

Rocket laughed, turning the wheel. “That dress you wear is useless at sea, Quill. Mantis, give our guest more comfortable clothes that serve him for this trip.”

“Yes, captain.”

“It's not a dress!” Quill complained, moving closer to Gamora. “Who are you guys?”

“They call us Half-Bloods,” she explained. “Half barbarian blood, half Kingdom blood. Without power belong to one or the other, despised by both, loved by the sea.”

“Sea!” Cried the boy Groot, hiding behind his father.

“Ohh, let's just say I understand. Why help me then?”

“You are also despised,” Drax replied calmly.

“Of course not!”

“You smell like an Alpha, but you have no Mark,” Rocket hissed from the helm. “And judging by your look, I'd say he had fun with you just recently. All Omegas that have been Knotted without being Marked always end up being looked down upon by others. If your Alpha didn’t want to mark you, it's because you weren't worthy, and by the Gods, that's worse than trying to kill the King.”

Quill was going to reply; however, Rocket was right. Lord Stark had explained it to him in case it happened like this, promising him that he would not allow someone to make fun of him, he would be well protected within the walls of the palace of popular derision. Now he understood the melancholy from Bucky before his Alpha claimed him. The Omega sighed, discreetly touching his neck devoid of any mark. Lord Odinson had only had fun with him. Those words whispered in his ear, promises of love and a life together had been just the Rut talking. He lowered his gaze, with the sea wind already beginning to blow on his face. Mantis approached him, with that gentle smile to hand him some clothes similar to all of them, which he took giving thanks and looking at everyone, who seemed to wait for him to come downstairs to change.

“Thank you... but they expect me in the North.”

“We believe you, but soon the weather will be colder, you must change,” Gamora encouraged.

He did so, taking the opportunity to take another nap that felt like days because of how long his restless dreams were, then coming out later in fur pants, shirt, vest, and a furry coat similar to Rocket. Quill approached the shore of the ship with the tunic of a servant of the Domain of Lord Odinson in his hands. Angrily, he threw it into the water where it was lost. Gamora had not lied, gray clouds began to gather overhead, with an increasingly cold wind and a menacing wind pushing the Milano against the rising waves.

“May I know what detour will you make before taking me north?”

“You'll see,” Rocket laughed. “You'll see.”

Far away in Lord Stark's Domain, Buck wept silently, gazing at the stars that he liked to watch so much with a black cloak covering his head. He hated Lord Odinson with all his heart. First, he had taken his friend, then he had mysteriously lost him without no one able to find his trace in the entire Eastern Province. Then one day, they had found the robe the witnesses had seen him use that Lord Stark had come across in the desperate search for him, torn and stuck between rocks near a beach in the east of the province. It still had traces of blood that smelled of the Omega. His Alpha did not give up the search despite such dire evidence. Quill had simply disappeared. Some said that he had thrown himself into the sea to not disgrace the Stark Clan, others said it was Loki's doing, jealous of his Apha’s choice of partner.

Anyway, when there was no more to be done, the Domain held a funeral ceremony in his honor, with a Memorial as if he had been a Stark. Buck isolated himself from everyone, angry with nobody but himself for not having known how to protect his friend when he had helped him so much. No matter Lord Odinson's insistent apologies or everyone's gifts, he had been hurt by the loss of Quill. It had to be Lord Stark who made him see reason, especially since now that his pregnancy was evident, the puppy needed him to be calm, with food at his hours without that sadness that also hurt his Alpha, like the rest of his family who longed to see him leave that confinement already.

The Fifth Omega didn’t know that his friend was alive, sailing in unknown and rough seas that surrounded the Southern Province with a group of dangerous Half-bloods who headed toward an island in the wildest currents Quill had ever seen. Who, as the Gods knew, prayed to them that Rocket would have a good hand with his rudder, clinging to a peaceful Mantis that soothed him with songs from his exotic lands of exile while the Milano rocked like an infant's cradle by the waves crashing against the ship, making his way towards a cliff protected by deadly sharp rocks that split the waves, leaving a trail of abundant foam on its black surface. As if it wasn't enough with that, they were sailing blind because a dense fog prevented them from seeing the horizon and the gray clouds with a fierce storm hiding the sky.

“Everybody gets your butts off the boat, we've arrived!”

“Quill, get down carefully,” Gamora said.

“I'm not shaking, okay?”

“Yes, you are,” Drax contradicted.

The sand on the beach was darker, like the trees that walled the island. Quill frowned, already upset that the trip he envisioned taking less than a week seemed to have become almost a month old. He was more than eager to find a way to send a message to the North, which he had stupidly not written before getting on the Milano. When they came to where that dense forest began, he looked up, noticing that, on the only mountain on that rocky island of almost impossible access, there stood a fortress of black blocks, supported in dark iron already rusted by salt and wind. With the fine rain obscuring his view, he has to get closer to notice the shield that could be seen in one of the walls with beacons. Quill swallowed saliva, turning to Rocket, who already seemed to guess his thoughts.

“Yes, it is.”

“No... you...”

“It's empty,” Drax growled as if dismissing it.

The Omega wanted to refuse to walk on, but he no longer had a choice anyway. Mantis took his hand, smiling gently to keep moving up the path of carved black stone stairs that went up in circles around the mountain until it reached the very high iron gate that Drax and Rocket pushed to open. The rusty hinges creaked as they were forced to turn to let them pass. Quill advanced at a careful pace, looking around. The walls full of cobwebs, fallen or rotten supports, looms falling old. That fortress that belonged to the old Attilan Clan was truly abandoned, for many years. The First House of the Western Province, exiled by the King, had ended its days on that island. Of those great and powerful navigators of the Kingdom, they were no more than a memory already.

“W-What are we doing here? Boys?”

Quill almost jumped to the ceiling when he heard footsteps down a side corridor, noticing that the others were not even shocked to hear them. Slow steps, as if someone had a limp. Had to wait a few agonizing minutes for a bent, wrinkled old woman who had so many necklaces of different materials that the Omega seriously thought were the cause of her body being so bent, to appear. With dark skin and gray eyes like the clouds over the fortress, she wore a black cloak, worn but keeping the solemnity of a seer. Rocket, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, and even Groot dropped to one knee before her, puzzling Quill, who stood there not knowing what to do or why they made such a gesture that was only made before the King.

“Welcome, little Omega,” she greeted with a trembling voice, but with the timbre of wisdom impregnated in that old woman.

“Ma'am… um… hi.”

“You have done well, my children. On your feet, there are still things to do. All…”

“Am, excuse me, good woman, but I need to go North to...”

“You'll go when the time is right.”

“Sorry?”

“The Kingdom is in danger; the barbarians are only a warning. The King will die, the throne cannot be left empty. The next bloodline must take its place, but the enemy will want to prevent it.”

“Oh ... nice verses, I don't want to be...”

“You cannot return to the Kingdom, not until the danger has passed.”

“And why the hell not?” Quill growled, already desperate.

The old woman smiled at him. “Because you carry in your womb the lineage of the next King, a Pure Odinson Blood.”


	11. X

**X**

* * *

“Are you feeling better, little brother?”

“If I vomit again, what will come out of my mouth will be my guts.”

Mantis laughed, rubbing the Omega's back. “You're doing very well.”

“I'm always great.”

Quill gasped, washing his mouth after throwing up for the third time that morning. He hated pregnancies, hated lying Alphas, hated the whole world. He rested once he walked away of the river that was the victim of his nausea, on the lap of Mantis who stroked his hair to calm him down, singing those strange, yet sweet lullabies of the barbarians. Not the island was so bad but it always had that cold weather with constant rains and a haze rising until it reached the fortress even for several days if the tide was so fierce that it didn’t lose steam until much later. The Omega could do little or nothing, captive among those Half-Bloods whose mission there seemed to be feeding and watching over him as they did with the grandmother who slept more than she was awake. With summer halfway through its season, the cold days were approaching.

“Buck must be as round as his beloved red lanterns by now, and here I am wasting my time.”

“You'll see him again.”

“Another prophecy of Granny?”

“No, it's a hunch of mine.”

“That's better, but it doesn't console me, little sister.”

“Your cub is not to be seen in the Kingdom; evil eyes are looking for him.”

“It's hard for me to believe that.”

“Because you are very comfortable here.”

“Of course not.”

“I smell it on you.”

“Pff.”

Mantis was not lying, Quill felt very pampered with strangers, with the gentle cares of those people who had baptized themselves, Guardians. His Guardians, specifically.

“You were telling me about yourself,” the noble girl reminded him.

“Oh ... well ... hmm ... well, my father abandoned my mother and me when he realized that her son was an Omega, on the island near the South Province where we lived that kind of thing was like something bad. My mother suffered a lot for that abandonment, as she did not want me to hurt for my caste, we went from there to the Capital, looking for grandfather, mother's father. He was already dead, with no inheritance to leave us. Mama worked helping healers to earn coins, teaching me to defend myself when I grew up because an Omega in the Capital has difficulties being around without a family.”

“Oh, is that why you know about remedies and stuff?”

“Yes, in part. You see ... Mom got the Gray Tongue; she couldn't heal herself. I took care of her, I always put flowers on her head, I always put them on her. Even when she died, converted into a bleeding statue.”

“So sorry.”

“Her name was Meredith.”

“A beautiful name.”

“I'm hungry.”

“Then let's go eat, little brother.”

Quill's belly was beginning to show from the gestation of such a powerful cub, reminding him at night of Lord Odinson's caresses and vain promises. Without had been marked, his son would have been a bastard like many, although he would never have returned to the Province from the East. It was unheard of for the Omega that this Pure Blood Alpha didn’t follow his instincts. He did not want to hear the little voice that told him that he had not been liked by the Champion of the East and that is why he had been left without a Mark, only with the shame of being used, discarded, and even forgotten if he was strict with the events that happened after that Heat. Quill left those reflections for later, after feeding, finding the old seer sitting on a fallen column, watching that raging sea lash against the cliff of the fortress.

“What are you looking at, Grandmother?”

“I see a cub, restless, determined. He asks here and there; his smile wins the favor of the hearts. He is hunting.”

“Hunting? What does he hunt?” Quill sat down next to her.

“His friend Quill's footprints.”

“What…?” He blinked in confusion, then gasping as he understood those words.

“PET!”

“He is a cub worthy of his father's blood.”

“I have to go back to the North, I can't stay here, Granny.”

“They have made you a ceremony of the dead, it's better this way. But that cub has not bitten the hook, his nose will take him far.”

“Can he find me?”

“Not him, but someone else can.”

“Well, if Pet can’t find me, someone else will. This grim fortress will not serve for long as my prison hideout.”

“It will, the last house of the Attilan Clan will protect the two cubs that will shelter among their walls.”

“Two…?” The Omega put a hand to his belly. “Damn, it's was not enough to have made me pregnant, it had to be two!”

The old woman laughed, not taking her eyes off the sea. “You have forgotten the name your mother spoke for you, that's not good, because you'll need it now.”

“The name…” Quill growled. “It's not a name. It's just…”

“Starlord.”

“How…? Mantis told you, ha, I almost fell in your trap.”

“The Master of the Stars.”

“… pf.”

“You don't think there are stars for you.”

“Considering my current state, no.”

“Don't forget that name, little Omega.”

“I'm not a little Omega, thank you. Granny, it looks like it's going to rain, you have to get inside.”

Quill stood up, brushing the dust off. Looking up at the old woman, he almost screamed when he noticed that he was gone. He looked everywhere, impossible for a grandmother as old as her to move so fast. He felt the floor move and almost would have fallen on it if not for a pair of strong arms that held him while the dizziness passed. Without an alpha providing security and tenderness, a bond without a Mark, the gestation of the puppy would be frighteningly difficult, not to say painful. The Guardians, being mostly Alphas, helped with their scents and ministrations to combat the ailments of a despised Omega in full pregnancy. Rocket smiled at him, carrying him in his arms without much trouble to Quill's embarrassment.

“What has happened?”

“She will come back when she has to come back.”

“I hate these things.”

“Let's go inside.”

The blond took a deep breath, comforting himself with the scent of Rocket to ease that hole in his chest that screamed for an Alpha, for another idiot. He laid his head on the Guardian's furry neck, looking at him from that position with his hands on his belly.

“I do not understand.”

“You've made that clear to us from the beginning,” Rocket joked, leaving that balcony and entering the great uninhabited hall with an air of sadness and loneliness.

“As I had heard, the Attilan Clan had been banished by the King, they died in their ships that sank with all of them in the sea.”

“That’s the version that is always told, told by those who wish so.”

“Why do you guys appreciate this old thing so much?”

“The Attilan Clan came to this island wounded, with their own hands they raised this fortress, and gave food to the tribes of our grandfathers, they rewarded it with loyalty until the end of their days when the true enemy of the King came for them to erase them from the memory of the world.”

“You were…?”

“Our parents' parents,” Rocket replied, stopping in front of a huge portrait in the wall where it could be barely made out the solemn but sad figures of the Attilan family. “They never wanted to abandon them, not after knowing the truth they told us so as not to forget. The spilled innocent blood enraged the sea, made it as furious as now so that the enemy suffer, taking the curse of the land with them.”

“What are you talking about?”

Rocket looked at him, then at the portrait. “You called it the Gray Tongue.”

“What?” Quill lifted his face, blinking.

“It was the punishment of the Gods to that ambitious Clan whose hands were already stained by the blood of righteous men. Trapped in the sea, the salt and moisture became the Gray Tongue that they led the Kingdom, like their wickedness. The grandmother, who was already a grandmother ever since taught several of our people to heal that curse that was only destined for the wicked.”

“The first healers to stop the Gray Tongue...”

“And then dead when they found out they were Half-Bloods.”

“My mother died from the Gray Tongue... and you're saying she was innocent because ...?” the Omega gasped, flustered.

The Alpha looked at him, walking back to the top where the spacious chambers were. “The Attilan Clan, navigators as they were, had discovered traitors to the throne by dealings with barbarians who only wanted to satisfy their animal instincts and fill their pockets. Our people have no such customs, Quill, but it was the bad face that the King saw, believing that we were all like that because the devil whispered in his ear, distracting him while knives were raised in the dead of night to end the life of the King's family.”

“Wasn't it the Attilanos then? But…”

“When they wanted to reveal the truth to the King, he already had a poisoned heart. Was going to kill them all, but the Clan fled first, leaving the Western Province without its lords, vulnerable to the attacks of infidel barbarians, a victim of the Gray Tongue when those ships of traitors with these infected with the disease.”

“Fuck…”

“The hands that did so much damage is still alive, they have had equally wicked offspring and are about to give his best shot. The King had only one brother, killed trying to save his sovereign on a battlefield, leaving an orphan who would later become the Champion of the East.”

“The First House of the South” Quill barely whispered the name. “Lord Stane killed the father of Lord Stark ... which was the first house because Lord Odinson was still a boy to ... fuck ... fuck ...”

“They didn't count on Lord Stark being so strong, or that the king's nephew would be so strong, and that the two of them would be friends. The First House of the South has eyes and ears everywhere.”

“They sent the barbarians for Buck,” the Omega roared, realizing. “They were going to blame Odinson for it.”

“Now you're beginning to understand,” Rocket smiled, laying the blond on a clean bed with a fire heating the bedroom. “And now you know why your puppy should be as far away as possible of the attack to come. The fate of the current King is cast, he will not live, but the next sovereign can still reestablish order, he has a ferocious wolf as a friend who cannot be defeated by more tricks that they throw at him.”

“If Buck found out, I'm sure he'd take all the knives in the Domain to nail them to the hideous asses of Clan Stane.”

“He can't, nobody knows that the sister tribes want to clear their name, or that we know the crimes that the First House has committed. You would take the danger to your friend. It has been too many stories for one afternoon, it's time for your nap.”

“Thanks for carrying me, my legs were already hurting.”

“Because you’re fat.”

“Hey!”

Rocket ruffled him, leaving him. “Rest, the tide may turn.”

“I hope so.”

Quill didn't want to accept that he missed certain things that weren't from the North, like that stolen kiss in an alley or Lord Odinson's raging crimson eyes staring at him as he gave him something to drink due to the Omega Heat fever that had been synchronized with that of the Pure Blood Alpha. The scent of those furs that had made him feel strong, brave, and loved. Sometimes he would find caressing his belly while recalling the memories that aloud he despised in front of the Guardians, although his own words hurt, he had the pride to maintain. His mother had not taught him to feel unique, to know how to get ahead more than with his own hands to now be crying for a foolish Champion of the East. When the Summer ended, with the dry winds of autumn, the gray clouds over the fortress of the Attilan Clan cleared, allowing the Omega to admire that clear sky with stars twinkling in various colors. Quill noticed that detail one night when he had gone up to browse in the upper levels, always under the watchful eye of Mantis.

“Buck would have love to see this sky, the North is not so bright.”

“You miss your friend.”

“He's an idiot, yes, I miss him.”

“Does he like stars?” Mantis raised his face to the sky.

“A lot, he has maps of them, some so old that...”

“Quill? Quill, wait! Don't run!”

Holding on to a more prominent belly, the Omega hurried down, searching among the rubble something that could serve him. He tore off a piece of the portrait that Rocket showed him, looked for a piece of the many arrowheads nailed to the walls to heat it in the fire set up in that huge room. Mantis frowned, worried that the pregnancy would have driven the Omega crazy seeing him mutter things to himself, complaining when burned by the already reddish arrow and with which he marked the back of that piece of painted skin, making holes incomprehensible to the young woman. Quill smiled victoriously, then went to search in the kitchen until he found a small bag where he put that piece of chopped paint, tying it perfectly.

“Little brother! Stop running from one side to another!”

Mantis whimpered as she saw him rush out, calling out to Gamora because Quill headed towards the cliff, going up to the flat-ground viewpoint that was at the top, allowing to see those Sharp rocks whose calm waves now only caressed them. The winds were cold at that height, ruffling the blond hair of the Omega who smiled to himself. That mysterious granny might be right, but he was not a man to sit idly by and, besides, always he had been a rebel by instinct. He did not want more sadness in his friend, he needed to be happy, but also to be warned of what was to come. The Stane Clan couldn't be stronger or cunning than the Stark Clan, he knew that they were not like that.

“Quill, come on, get away from the shore please,” called a startled Gamora.

“Little brother…”

The Omega looked at that little bag in his hand that he squeezed, kissing the old worn-colored leather and looking at the sky.

“Gods, you and I have a feud, okay? I don't like you; you don't like me either. We are in a tie, but this...” He raised the bag high. “This is not just for me, it's also for the people I love, for the innocent. If you want to make me grace for all the stupid things that happened in my life, let this be.”

With a strong push of his arm, Quill tossed the bag into the air, just as Gamora grabbed him to return him meters inside the viewpoint, reprimanding him harshly for his folly, but the Omega just smiled, seeing how the backpack flew in that dark sky, getting lost. Mantis hugged Quill, the two women carrying the blond inside. That little pouch would find a current of air that would make it dance among clouds of light rain, be caught by a seagull that confused it with food, moving it away from the North and further South, throwing it into the sea when he realized that it was only a piece of salty leather. The low tide of Fall would take it slowly eastward, sometimes lost in oars, sometimes in nets of fishermen. It would finally reach its destination by getting stuck between two piles of a jetty, despised for looking old and somewhat broken.

Only a pair of blue eyes eagerly searching for traces of something that had happened more than half a year before, would find it while asking for an Omega dressed in the clothes of serfdom in Lord Odinson's Domain, listening to the incomplete accounts, sometimes wrong of the sailors and fishermen who remembered little. Only a whore entered in years remembered a man with tanned skin, dressed strangely, walking next to a blond-haired Omega towards a ship painted in colors that were not typical of the Kingdom. Where she will point out the place where the galleon was anchored, is where that hunter wolf cub would find the stuck bag, which he took curious to examine carefully. Could have been one of those purses used to carry the coins, but Lord Stark's firstborn was an attentive apprentice of his tutors despite making them angry for being a restless brat.

And he could swear without fear of being wrong that that skin was not from any animal of the Kingdom. Pet led to his nose the little bag, sniffing. Beneath the salty scent that had permeated his skin, his pupils dilated when they perceived another one, one very faint for so many days in the sun, in the water, almost buried in the ground where it was pressed. He smiled triumphantly, his heart beating fast and opening the pouch in suspicion of one more clue that could tell him where Quill was, finding that piece of paint with fine holes made in the back. Those points made no sense but were more strongly permeated by the unmistakable scent of a pregnant Omega. The young Alpha opened his eyes wide, hastily putting away that treasure to run, but not before buying one of those tasty meatloaves typical of the Eastern Province and mount his horse to hurry back to the North. He had very important news to give, one that he knew would return a smile to the Fifth Omega of the Domain, as a gift to the soon birth of his baby brother.


	12. XI

**XI**

* * *

Lord Stark's Domain celebrated winter with the arrival of a new cub, an event that distracted the Alpha from reprimanding his first child for being gone missing a long time doing who knows what because Pet refused to tell him where exactly he went and the reasons for doing so. Not that that would save him from a long speech by his father about responsibility, with Stev's presence as a witness, Second Omega was also angry with his son but forgave him sooner when the young Alpha used his infallible eye tactic, tearful with him so that he would not take away the desserts as punishment. All distracted as they were in the necessities of birth, for the moment, the furtive departure of Lord Stark's firstborn was relegated to the background. The red lanterns were put up all over the palace, with the looms bearing the shield of the house decorating the Nest of the Fifth Omega. The second Alpha Pure Blood puppy was born a snowy morning, with loud cries that spoke through his good lungs.

“What shall he be called, Lord Stark?” Edwyn asked his lord who received in his arms a rosy, strong male.

“Bucky?”

“Tony.”

Miko covered her laughter, hearing the name that puzzled her Alpha, but that he consented. A great banquet was made with the gifts of the rest of the Omegas who paraded in front of Buck after having rested properly. Tony inherited Buck's brown hair, his father's eyes, and also that paternal character. Listening to the advice of Steve, Talia, and Miko, the Fifth Omega soon wished to be alone with his puppy after receiving too much attention. That was the moment that Pet took the opportunity to talk to him, showing him the pouch with that piece of oddly chipped paint with the scent of Quill. Buck was stumped, scolding first the young Alpha for the recklessness of going around sniffing around for clues and then hugging him moved by such a gesture, even his puppy smiled in Pet's arms who made funny faces at him, promising to teach him how to do Stark mischief.

“Quill is alive… and carrying.”

“I think that's why he ran away.”

“Always such an idiot, we could have protected him.”

“Well,” Pet scratched his cheek after putting Tony in his crib. “If he was already stuffed by Lord Odinson, I think moving north would have given him away by his scent.”

“You're right about that. Thank you, Pet, you have brought me back to life.”

“It's nothing, I didn't want to see you so sad anymore.”

“I'm going to kick his ass when I see him again.”

“But how?”

“This piece of leather is the clue; you just have to know how.”

“I've been thinking about it, but I can't think of anything. I know that the skin is from an animal that does not exist in the Kingdom, just as the worn paint has a coloration not typical of these lands.”

“The Barbarians? But you said the man they saw him with was not a barbarian.”

“I think it was a Half-Blood, they are very rare to see, they are not usually navigators themselves, but that does not mean everyone is like that. I got a record of a foreign ship named Milano that only delivered Timbers of the South and left soon without the crew coming down to rest like everyone else.”

“Milano...”

“Well, anyway, much cannot be done, you still need the presentation in the Temple from your puppy's Gods, visits from other Domains, and the winter pass. The main roads will soon be closed due to snow. Enjoy your baby, it is very cute.”

“Am I scenting jealousy of my young Alpha?”

“A bit. You will no longer tell me tales of stars.”

“And why would that be?”

“Because now you'll tell them to your son.”

“And you.”

Pet smiled, hugging Buck. “I let you rest, even I feel tired of all the fuss.”

“Now worms will rain from the sky. Tired Pet Stark.”

“Oh, you know, every once in a while, I like to surprise.”

“You mean every single day. Thanks again, Pet.”

“You're welcome, Buck. Goodbye, Tones.”

That winter was harsher than previous years, the Temple priests told Lord Stark it was a sign that his cub would be strong and have an honorable destiny. That only further fed the Alpha's ego, making Buck's eyes roll, who was still wondering what it might be or what that chunk of chipped paint said. However, it would be curious that it was Lord Stark's words that would finally lead him to the necessary clue to understanding such a hidden message, when after the recovery time of the Omega, his Lord was soon with him, part of that bond now reinforced with an always hungry and curious looking puppy. The company of his Alpha helped him grow up healthy by perceiving the peace and protection of his Pack, even Stev had had to put order because everyone was fighting to carry the little one.

“The earth is white now but the sky is clear,” Lord Stark murmured in Buck's ear, both of them lying down and resting with their naked bodies under the thick furs. “Your stars shine happy for you, my beautiful Omega.”

“They shine for everyone, Alpha.”

“Maybe, but not in the same way. The stars are different depending on who sees them or wherever you are looking at them.”

Buck just purred, half sleepy from the warmth of his Lord. He would remember those words the next day when Lord Stark marched to bring his new cub a bearskin for his future winter coats when he grew up. He already had several, but the Alpha was always exaggerated with his gifts, especially if he was so happy. While playing with those little pink hands so dynamic, he remembered what Lord Stark had told him, standing up suddenly to go to his study. Pet arrived to bring him some lunch, following him somewhat concerned to see him so agitated.

“Buck?”

“Carry Tony.”

“What…?”

The young Alpha looked at his brother in his arms, wondering if the Omega had not lost the reason. He followed him to his study, not knowing whether to say something to him when he saw that he almost threw books or threw maps when he couldn't find something his eager eyes were looking for.

“Buck?”

“Sssh.”

“Okay…”

Buck finally found the map he needed, pulling the piece of paint from a chest, settling it on the huge papyrus that Pet approached, rocking a babbling Tony. It was a star map, of those ancient ones because its rancid aroma made him wrinkle his nose like the baby who detected the scent being so close.

“Can you now tell me?”

“It is a celestial guide. A celestial map. The dots are constellations, but these constellations can only be seen from a certain position.”

“And are you looking from where they can be seen?”

The Omega nodded, looking at him. Pet had never seen him so determined. “A place that does not exist in the maps, because no one has gotten there. This old map does have it, an island. The closest place to go is from the Western Province, the place where I was born.”

“Buck, just out of curiosity, you're not thinking of going, are you?”

“It's a message from Quill, I must go.”

“You can't leave Tony! He needs you. Tell him, Tones.” Pet barely lifted the baby who smiled at his mother.

“He will go with me.”

“WHAT?!”

“I will not leave my puppy, nor will I abandon Quill, if he sent this message it is because he needs me and I'll be there.”

“Wouldn't it be better if it were Lord Odinson?” Pet flinched when he heard the Omega growl.

“Okay, bad idea. Buck, you can't go, you can't! I mean, Tones is tiny and needs to be here in your nest growing beautiful.”

“He just needs to be with me, and it's not like I'm going to be gone for years."

“And Father? Mom? They're going to… no, they're going to kill us both. Gods, don't look at me like that, you will do it with or without my help. I better help you. I will go with you; I love to travel.”

“No.”

“Argh! Buck!”

“An Alpha Pure Blood draws too much attention, I have no scent, my puppy is barely perceptible. The two of us can move faster.”

“All three.” Talia made the other two jumped as she spoke, entering the room.

“Talia! Oh no, please.”

“Talia...”

“I know how to travel without being seen, I'll make sure you get where you tell me to. It will be fun; I am already bored of being in the palace.”

“How…?” Buck was surprised, but then he shrugged. “Go ahead.”

“Father won't just beat me to death, he'll stick my eyes and tongue out,” Pet groaned.

“We have to go before the roads are completely closed, that will prevent our Alpha from reaching us.”

“Gods, is either of you going to listen to me?”

“Pet,” Buck smiled at Talia and then at him. “If you want to help me, I need you to make sure to deliver a message to Lord Odinson's Domain.”

“Will you call him? Tell me yes.”

“No.”

“Oh, oh. Who should the message be delivered to?”

“Loki.”

With unusual energy from the Fifth Omega, the three of them braced themselves. Talia prepared food for the baby, such as furs to always keep him warm, ordering a distressed Pet to take them through the secret corridors of the palace to leave without the knights detecting them.

“This was supposed to be a secret,” the young Alpha grumbled as he discovered their lairs.

“Rest assured I won't tell Lord Stark,” Talia teased.

“Pet, I trust you will deliver the message in time.”

“Buck, take good care of yourself and take care of Tony, okay?”

“Trust me, young Alpha.”

With a tight hug, Pet watched them depart on two swift horses, returning to the palace to send Buck's message to Loki, unaware of its contents. Talia knew about hiding and advancing without obstacles, which did not surprise the other Omega. The winter was beginning to close the steps behind them, resting in inns long enough to undertake the march. They reached the Western Province, with its muddy soils barely sprinkled with snow. An impoverished land when the largest of the houses fell from grace. Buck asked the redhead to take him to the nearest port.

“I hope you have a ship hidden under your skins, Buck.”

“I have it.”

Talia was genuinely surprised when they reached the single port at that point in the Province and saw the only ship waiting for them. A light boat but made to withstand the fiercest storm at the fastest possible speed. Its black sails with the symbol of the Second House of the made the redhead turn to Buck.

“A Lord Odinson's ship. Was it that what you asked Loki?”

“I told him he owed me that for causing Quill disgrace with his ways, and if he didn’t want me to tell everyone how he got his Alpha intoxicated so he wouldn't wake up looking for Quill, well, he better responds.”

“What a good student you've been, Buck.”

“I've had the best teacher,” he smiled.

The surprises did not stop there, because on the ship there was not only the minimum crew to carry the Fifth Omega, Loki peeked out along with his two sons, looking at them.

“I wonder what the penalty is for leaving the palace with a newborn cub.”

“Lady Loki,” Talia greeted. “Buck, he's my brother, Tony, my nephew. If something happens to them, there will be no dry land in this world to save you from my wrath.”

“The words of the Black Omega are said to be final. Have no worries, they will be under my shelter.”

“I have to go; you must go back before the snow stops you.” Buck gave a hug that surprised the very elusive Omega. “Thank you.”

She twisted a smile, urging him to enter the ship that sailed right away once they were both safe insides. With a sigh, the Third Omega would return, having left Miko faking pains that caught Lord Stark's attention in the first place, one more complicit in that no-secret plan between Omegas because Steve was a participant, although not as willingly but trusting that Buck knew what he was doing under such conditions that any other Omega would never have thought of carrying out, but that grumpy Omega had shown that he had the blessing of the Gods to overcome the most difficult of all adversities. They would have to calm an altered Alpha, while Buck sailed with Loki towards the direction that he would then point out with absolute security. That Lord Odinson's ship was well stocked for them, so they did not suffer discomfort or lack of anything they needed. Following the stars that always guided them, they moved away from the Kingdom towards the open sea.

“So that Omega… will give birth,” Loki muttered seriously.

“You shouldn't have such poisonous thoughts when Quill has never been rude to you. If anything, why don't you castrate your Alpha instead?”

“Dzor loves me.”

“And that will not change, only you can make that affection extinguish. Not my friend.”

“You have changed, Fifth Omega.”

Buck smiled proudly. “For my son, for my Alpha, for my family and those I love.”

“The gods have mysterious paths that only the strongest can cross, you have come across several of them.”

“Like you. You didn't bring your kids with you just to see what I would do with your ship.”

Loki watched Fenrir and Hela sleep peacefully, lulled by the rocking of the ship.

“I didn't give Dzor anything to fall asleep after his Heat, your friend disturbs me, but I am the consort of the Champion of the East, not some deranged child who stoops to such tricks.”

“Then why…?”

“I had every port closed and guarded every way when that stupid Omega fancies himself a traveler instead of staying in the palace, waiting to be fetched. If I let them believe that I had drunk Dzor like that, it was because some time ago I had been accused of similar things.

This time it was Buck's turn to be surprised, frowning.

“You already suspected something.”

“Of course,” Loki nodded, “I had faith in my Alpha's trust to not believe the gossip, letting that snake keep biting me. My children's lives were at the game.”

“What is the name of that snake?”

“The First House of the South, the Stane Clan. It's true that I once put salt in your Lord's wine 'cause he made me so mad, but it was just an innocent prank. I never did other things using witchcraft. They have put spies in the palace, very good ones. Dzor is the king's nephew, his closest inheritor. My children were in enough danger already, now more if another Omega entered in the game. It was evident to everyone that your friend had his Heat at the same time as my Alpha, it would be necessary to be very stupid not to guess what would result from that. Another heir to the Odinson Clan is something the Stanes can no longer tolerate. Less because that was going to seal the alliance between our house and yours.

“But Lord Odinson didn't mark Quill,” Buck claimed.

Loki laughed grudgingly, then sighing. “Ideas of that fool. If we survive this, you could listen to his explanation by being willing to give him a chance. Who do you think you are to look down on the apologies of my Alpha?”

“Wouldn't you do the same for one of your friends? Or your kids?”

“The Starks are tough.”

The ship navigated the rough tide that surrounded the vicinity of the island, appearing one morning in Quill’s view, who was looking out of a balcony with some sadness believing that his stellar message had not reached its destination, running his hands over his prominent belly. Groot was the first to notice the sails of the ship, as he was beside him. That hammer with a lightning bolt fluttering in the wind made the blond stood up, complaining later. The birth of his puppy, or cubs according to the grandmother who had not been seen. Mantis again fell apart in shouts when they saw him running to go to the beach, waiting for that lightship to arrive at the cliff, a wide boat descending from one side with a strange group that made the Omega sniff to be able to recognize them from a distance, panting with his eyes and mouth wide open.

“Fuck... Gods...”

His feet entered the cold water, increasingly anxious for the boat to arrive, trembling at the sight of the Fifth Omega of Lord Stark's Domain coming down quickly with a cub in his arms. As if the surprise was not little, accompanied by Loki and his children. The world had turned upside down.

“BUUUUCK! BUUUUCK!”

Both friends hugged, the blond crying and the other scolding him for being dramatic. Quill asked immediately to carry little Tony in his arms, the baby slept as if the trip was the most pleasant cradle of his short life.

“He's just liked his father, how good. His mother is horrible.”

“Moron. Moron! Don't ever pretend to be dead again.”

“Oh, did you cry a lot to me? A whole river?”

“Your message got to me, you are not that stupid after all, you can speak the language of stars.”

“Starlord,” Quill smiled, touched.

“Eh?”

“Lord Loki.” The blond lost his smile when the green-eyed man approached, bowing his head, and touched his round belly.

“Well, he's healthy and very pregnant, the affront is no more, Fifth Omega.”

“Stop there!” Rocket arrived with a sword in each hand. “Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Drax, Gamora, Groot, and Mantis caught up with him, all with different weapons. Quill shook his head, returning the puppy to Buck to get in the way.

“They are friends, my friend from the North… and the East.”

“They may have had the permission of the sea to touch this island, but they don't have mine,” Gamora hissed.

“Hey guys, I… Aaah!”

“QUILL!”

The blond Omega held onto his belly, falling to the sand with a groan of pain. Loki looked at everyone before shaking his head, rolling his eyes.

“Move, fools! You have to take him to that fortress; the baby is about to be born. You girl, take care of my children and the puppy Stark. Buck, I'll need your help.”

“You…?” He looked at him stunned.

“No Odinson blood will be born on the vile ground as if it were a commoner. Move!”

The noonday sun saw a strong Alpha Pure Blood of Odinson blood arrive into the world, blond hair curled up with blue-green eyes, oblivious to the bells ringing to announce the sudden death of the King amid the cries of his closest nobles as his ring was removed from his hand by the Camerlengo, Stephen Strange, and placed in the hand of his new master as the last wish of the now-deceased sovereign dictated. Dzor received it with a lump in his throat, rising and looking for the gaze of his friend, Anthony. The bells changed their rolls, with screams sudden surges of the inhabitants of the Capital when hordes of barbarians appeared out of nowhere, breaking into the palace to finish off the loyal subjects of the new King.


End file.
